


Искупление

by Mi_two



Series: Бар [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с Eishy---------------------------Между Локи и Тором стоит свобода Ётунхейма, и это не та вещь, которую наследник Лафея может сбросить со счетов.





	Искупление

Ему снится последняя битва. Но только не та, которую они проиграли - даже во сне Локи помнит, что всё складывалось иначе. В этом не случившемся сражении войско остается позади, и Локи остается один, без поддержки и помощи. Меч непривычно легок - конечно, во сне редко бывает по-другому, - но Локи даже не улыбается. Зная, что главный враг где-то там, в самом сердце дворца, Локи бежит по темным коридорам вперед. Он жаждет положить конец войне - Ётунхейм достаточно долго ждет мира и свободы, и у Локи достаточно сил, чтобы нанести врагу последний удар. Он хочет этого и одновременно страшится. Руки начинают дрожать, магия выплескивается в воздух, и синее пламя ползет по стенам и дверям, выгрызая в белом камне новые рунные узоры.  
\- Я тебя убью, - упрямо шепчет Локи и толкает дверь плечом. - Я тебя убью!  
С трона ему навстречу поднимается Тор.  
\- Неужели сможешь? - смеется он, и гулкое эхо беснуется под потолком, который медленно тонет во тьме. Льдистые кристаллы гаснут один за другим, темнота подступает со всех сторон, и свет, кажется, исходит только от Тора, сбросившего алый плащ с плеч.  
\- Ведь сможешь? - улыбаясь, спрашивает ас.  
\- Убью, - зло шепчет Локи, шагая ему навстречу. Но ноги словно врастают в пол, меч наливается тяжестью, а сердце начинает грохотать в груди - бум, бум, бум! Все громче и громче. Локи морщится, потом мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать раздражающий звук, и просыпается, слыша, как кто-то стучит в дверь.  
Локи вскидывается на шкурах: лоб в испарине, а сердце заходится в ребрах, растревоженное бессильной яростью. Сон уходит не сразу – еще мгновенье Локи видит перед собой лицо Тора, чувствует в пальцах растаявшую рукоять меча.  
\- Прошу меня простить, господин, - звучит низкий гортанный голос.  
Локи мотает головой, сбрасывая липкий морок. У его ложа двое, и никого из них он не ждал увидеть здесь, да еще в такое время. Слишком безрассудным было бы их появление, но все же они здесь, и, стало быть, тому есть веские причины.  
Когда-то по правую руку правителя Ётунхейма стояло шесть ён-брандов и еще шесть по левую. Вместе они – Ледяная Дюжина, как звали когда-то лучших воинов этих земель. По примеру своих, асы называют их генералами, но ни одному из них никогда не понять, сколь глубока пропасть между этими званиями. Асы зачастую кладут золотые лавровые листы на плечи тех, кто их не достоин. Локи видел многих – двери бара Лафея открыты для всех, а высший чин падок на плотские утехи не меньше простых солдат. Из всех, кого Локи может вспомнить, лишь Тор, пожалуй, оказался достоин своих регалий, а остальные в настоящем бою всегда стояли позади.  
Ётуны же чтят лишь настоящих воинов. Их титул – ён-бранды, и из двенадцати их осталось всего трое. Один из них склоняет сейчас голову перед Локи.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Тарх? – хмурит брови тот. - Разве я не запретил вам приходить сюда?  
\- Нас послал твой отец, - вместо Тарха отвечает Ангрбода. Ее кожа чиста, как поднятый из глубины лед, и так же темна, словно ее опалило солнцем снежных вершин. – Похоже, час настает.  
\- Когда вы успели вернуться в столицу? – Локи смотрит на свою невесту, не ставшую его женой только из-за случившейся войны, и видит воина, а не женщину. Ангрбода закалилась, как раскаленная сталь, брошенная в студеную воду, ее душа перестала петь – Локи не слышит прежнего мелодичного звона – теперь она гудит, как меч, разорвавший поцелуй с камнем. Что видит и слышит Ангрбода, Локи уже не волнует. Его нутро опалено ложью и отравлено яростью, он чувствует острые иглы магии, что течет по телу, и новые горькие слова уже готовы слететь с языка, как Ангрбода вдруг опускается на колени перед кроватью, берет ладонь Локи обеими руками и тянет к губам.  
\- Прости, - шепчет она, и это голос боевого друга, брата и слуги, но никак не возлюбленной. – Прости, мой принц, что тебе пришлось пройти через всё это, что ётуны оказались слабее тебя. Мы не смогли защитить Ётунхейм, но теперь мы можем его отбить.  
\- Ён-лорд посылал к тебе воронов, - добавляет Тарх, не поднимая головы, словно разделяет сожаление Ангрбоды.  
Сожаление о чем? Что Локи носит маску шлюхи вместо ледяного венца? Что на его дороге встал могучий Тор? Что случилось то, что случилось? Да что они вообще знают?!  
Локи даже не успевает разозлиться. Ярость накрывает удушливой волной, и легкие рвет на части болью всколыхнувшейся магии. Тарх падает на колени рядом с Ангрбодой и хрипит.  
\- Мой принц! – он утыкается лбом в колени Локи, и только поэтому тот немного приходит в себя. – Вороны принесли весть о сумятице в ставке асов. Что-то случилось в лагере. Все выходы в город закрыты, патрули усилены, и выяснить, что произошло, можешь только ты.  
Все верно. Кроме него ни один ётун не обладает силой проникать в чужое сознание.  
Локи прикидывает в уме, кто из его поклонников в баре может оказаться полезным в столь щекотливом деле. Если выходы в город перекрыты, и ставка асов выплевывает на улицы лишь патрули, то, как ни крути, придется выбираться из своей норы. В конце концов, здесь не вышло укрыться даже от ас-ген-асгарда, что уж говорить о куда больших проблемах. Локи раздраженно кривится, вырывая ладонь из ледяного плена пальцев Ангрбоды.  
\- Скажите отцу, я все сделаю. А теперь уходите.  
\- Он велел нам сопровождать тебя, - басит Тарх, не поднимая головы. - Ён-лорд беспокоится. Твой дом провонял асом, тебе нельзя здесь больше оставаться. Тем более, если во вражеском лагере неспокойно.  
Лагере. Термин цепляется за язык и колет рот. Здесь нет лагерей, Тарх, здесь сплошное поле битвы. Локи заставляет себя думать о разнице, не имеющей значения, но не о словах ён-бранда, имя которому честь и верность.  
\- Мы сопроводим тебя в город, мой принц, - шепчет Ангрбода, касаясь пальцами колена Локи. - И, если понадобится, выведем из него прочь.  
Едва ощутимые, полные скорби прикосновения, пожалуй, единственное, что ей осталось. Война выжгла Ангрбоде сердце, оставив пустоту, которую уже ничем не заполнить. Локи смотрит на тонкий длинный рубец, что притаился под ее правой ключицей: именно сюда вошел меч аса, когда девушка кинулась защищать поверженного отца. Локи сам вливал в рану целебную магию и помнит, как Ангрбода хватала окровавленными пальцами его локоть, как рвалась назад к отцу, и как пришлось усыпить ее на время, пока ётуны бежали из столицы. Порой ему кажется, что этого она ему так и не простила, но сделанного в любом случае не воротишь.  
\- Когда ты спала в последний раз? – устало спрашивает он. Будто желает слышать хоть что-то, не связанное с проклятыми асами. Что-то простое, обычное, что так хотелось бы вернуть из небытия.  
Ангрбода не дает ему и шанса.  
\- До обвала в ущелье, мой принц.  
Локи смотрит на нее, но ответа не существует. У задачи нет решения, и он вновь чувствует ярость - лучшее средство, чтобы заглушить боль.  
\- Тогда идем, - он поднимается с постели, как есть, нагой. Ему нечем прикрыть следы поцелуев Тора и высохшие капли его семени, но Локи заставляет себя выпрямиться. Ему нечего скрывать. Это кровоточащие раны - его почти проигранный бой, хотя ни Тарх, ни Ангрбода о том не знают.  
Они оба отводят глаза, чтобы не видеть. Локи же недоступна и такая малость.  
Тарх поднимается с колен и отступает в сторону, замирая у огня, недвижимый, как обледенелый утес.  
\- Позволь служить тебе, мой принц, - шепчет Ангрбода, и в голосе ее отзвуки ломающегося льда.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она скользит в дальний угол комнаты: там, укрытая тенью, стоит бадья с водой. Слышен треск разрываемой ткани, и вот уже в руках Ангрбоды кусок ее плаща. Она опускает лоскут в воду, полощет и, отжав, возвращается к Локи. В былые времена это была работа слуг, но всё сейчас не так, и все уже не те, что раньше. Так отчего бы не позволить дочери ён-бранда омыть своего господина?  
Влажными мазками ткань стирает с кожи Локи чужие поцелуи. Дыхание Ангрбоды оседает на его плечах и шее, утешая и остужая горящие метки: Тор не считает нужным следить, не слишком ли сильно сжимает в объятьях свою игрушку. Он своенравен и горяч, но это еще выйдет ему боком, клянется себе Локи, ну а пока можно прикрыть глаза, позволяя Ангрбоде опуститься на колени и смыть с живота и бедер своего господина постыдные следы.  
Ангрбода гладит его сложенной мокрой тканью и горячими сухими пальцами, снова и снова, как будто желает стереть из души Локи саму память о чужих прикосновениях, а потом поднимает взгляд. В ее глазах тени слёз, которым не суждено пролиться: по утраченному миру, по погибшему отцу, по не случившемуся обряду и сломанной клинками асов жизни. Локи не может видеть Ангрбоду такой. Он прикасается пальцами к ее щеке, накрывает ладонью шершавую, высушенную горными ветрами кожу и с нежностью прижимает сильнее.  
Ангрбода вздрагивает, прикрывая глаза, а потом тянется вперед и касается губами бедра Локи.  
\- За ритуал, которого не было, - шепчет она тихо, - и кто знает, будет ли.  
Локи хотел бы сказать ей то, что она хочет услышать, но вместо слов на языке у него лишь немая горечь. Проглотить и смолчать – вот, что ему остается, и всё же он позволяет ладони скользнуть по темным, обрубленным мечом волосам Ангрбоды. Когда-то она ими гордилась.  
\- Нам нужно спешить, - больше для себя, чем для для Ангрбоды или для Тарха, произносит Локи. Женщина, что могла бы принадлежать ему, будит занесенные пеплом воспоминания.  
\- Да, гёрт-ран, - эхом отзывается Ангрбода. Древнее обращение к возлюбленному звучит чужеродно в окружении грубо обтесанных стен, почти погасшего очага и шкур, на которых еще несколько часов назад жарко сплетались два мужских тела. Локи чувствует боль в груди. Он помнит нежный шепот Ангрбоды, тающий в темноте дворцовых покоев, обещания и клятвы, которые оказались стерты в прах под сапогами асов – он чувствует ненависть, и она дает ему нужные силы.  
\- Я оденусь сам, - говорит он, отодвигая Ангрбоду от себя. – Выходите и ждите меня снаружи. Тарх, проследи, чтобы…  
Ему даже не нужно договаривать. Ён-бранд ухмыляется, показывая острые зубы, и кладет руку на спрятанный под одеждами кинжал.  
\- Да, мой принц, - глаза Тарха вспыхивают на мгновение. – Я прослежу.  
До жилой части столицы они добираются быстро. Хитросплетение изогнутых улиц кажется хаотичным лишь чужакам, Локи же знаком каждый поворот и каждый камень, что попадается под ноги. Он слышит, как тонко звенит повисшее в воздухе напряжение.  
Тарх и Ангрбода скользят рядом бесшумными тенями. На улицах и впрямь никого, будто город застыл в ожидании, вот только понять бы, чего именно.  
\- Ни одного аса, чтоб мне провалиться, - мрачно цедит сквозь зубы Ангрбода. Алый отблеск в глазах выдает ее нетерпение.  
Тарх лишь неодобрительно поджимает нижнюю губу, ни на миг не переставая обшаривать настороженным взглядом окружающее пространство. Сверху доносится гневное карканье.  
\- Патруль, - Локи поднимает ладонь, обрывая негодующее шипение Ангрбоды. - Вороны говорят. Спрячьтесь.  
Их трое, как всегда, и сейчас в полном боевом облачении. Асы пасмурны, как небо над их головами, и Локи вдруг понимает, что один его неосторожный шаг может привести к буре. Или взрыву, как посмотреть. Он расправляет плечи и расслабляет лицо – его сцена ждет, хотя сегодня она выглядит как серая городская улица, а из зрителей только замершие где-то за спиной Тарх, Ангрбода и приближающиеся асы.  
Он отпускает магию, и та незримым облаком расплывается вокруг, раскрывая свои цепкие объятия для первого, кто нарушит его границы. Но асы, словно предчувствуя, останавливаются в отдалении, и Локи приходится идти к ним самому, делая безразличный и в меру надменный вид.  
Сердце подстраивает свой ход под шаги. Удар – шаг, еще шаг – новый удар, но дотянуться не получается по-прежнему. Локи вдруг обдает холодом при мысли, что ему не удастся задуманное, но тут один из асов вскидывает голову и снимает с себя шлем.  
\- Какая встреча… - цедит он сквозь зубы и манит Локи к себе. – Господа офицеры, вы знакомы с самой горячей штучкой на всем Ётунхейме?  
Локи заставляет себя проглотить желание затолкать эти слова асу в глотку вместе с кинжалом. Казалось бы, уже должен был привыкнуть, научиться склонять голову, не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, но нет. Годами взращиваемая гордость не дает смириться, и острый подбородок вздергивается вверх, а в глазах вспыхивает опасное пламя, которое Локи едва успевает погасить усилием воли. Он приближается к асам ровно с той точно рассчитанной медлительностью, которая и нужна, чтобы добыча проглотила наживку. Подозвавшего офицера он узнает почти сразу – такую спесивость при звании всего-то эдд-аса трудно не запомнить.  
\- Я не знакомлюсь на улицах, - роняет Локи, и скрытый смысл катится по гладко отполированным камням мостовой прямо к ногам Свейна. Тот с превосходством оглядывается на своих товарищей, ощущая себя избранным, а это слишком сладкое чувство, чтобы наслаждаться им в одиночку.  
Локи останавливается, не дойдя до патруля десятка шагов, и дожидается момента, когда до Свейна доходит, что приблизиться должен он сам. Время дорого, но торопиться нельзя. Проходит почти минута, пока, наконец, эдд-ас, не глядя, сует своей шлем в руки подчиненного и спешит навстречу Локи.  
\- Да ты совсем спятил, Свейн? – одергивает его второй офицер. – Думаешь, мы будем ждать, пока ты тут наобжимаешься со своим ётуном? Проклятье, тебе что, девок не хватает?!  
Но тот уже в радиусе действия чар, его разум полон пленяющих картин, жарких вдвойне оттого, что раньше Локи никогда не удостаивал его своим вниманием. Но в том, что выбор верен, нет никаких сомнений – жадные взгляды, что бросал на него этот жалкий эдд-ас еще в баре, трудно истолковать иначе. Свейн замирает на миг, оборачивается на голос товарища, да так и остается стоять с раскрытым ртом. Локи вовремя душит рвущееся из груди раздраженное шипение. Похоже, с магией он в этот раз перестарался. Хватило бы и легкого сквозняка, а он послал вперед настоящий ветер. Повинуясь его воле, чары немного слабеют, хотя все еще цепко держат жертву в своих объятьях.  
Свейн осоловело моргает, затем встряхивает головой.  
\- Я быстро, - беспечно отмахивается он. – Догоню к следующему кварталу.  
\- Что, настолько быстро? – гогочет третий ас, явно намекая на вполне очевидную и, видимо, хорошо известную приятелям Свейна несостоятельность в делах личного характера. – Вот потому девки от тебя и шарахаются.  
Локи не дает ему ответить, перетягивая внимание на себя.  
\- Так что ты хочешь, о благородный ас? – шепчет он привычно, но память вдруг сама подкидывает ему нависшего сверху Тора, и голос наполняется истомой и желанием. У Свейна подкашиваются ноги, он едва не падает на камни мостовой и хватается за Локи, дергая и прижимая его к себе, как дешевую, на все готовую шлюху.  
Негодующее шипение Ангрбоды долетает до Локи даже сюда.  
\- Тшшш… - успокаивающе шепчет он Свейну и ведет ладонью по его руке, снизу вверх, от локтя до плеча, и каждая пядь – как капля масла в разгорающееся пламя. – Ну не здесь же…  
\- Где? – жадно выдыхает тот, сжимая пальцами его задницу.  
\- Там, где не будет лишних глаз, - Локи чуть наклоняет голову вбок, указывая на ближайший проулок, где хватило бы места двоим, но совсем не обязательно должен быть кто-то третий. Или четвертый, проскальзывает мысль. Со столькими противниками Локи не справиться, к тому же исчезновение целого отряда вряд ли останется незамеченным. – Ты ведь не хотел бы делить меня с кем-то еще, не так ли, о, благородный ас?  
У Свейна перекашивает лицо – жадность проступает на нем так же явно, как трупные пятна на остывающем теле. Он хватает Локи за руку и тащит в полумрак переулка, уже не слыша отрезвляющих голосов товарищей. Но те, убедившись, что толку от их окликов никакого, в последний раз предупреждают, что командир спустит со Свейна шкуру за подобные выходки, и разворачиваются, чтобы продолжить патрулирование. Локи позволяет себе мимолетный облегченный вздох.  
А в следующий миг его толкают лицом к стене и начинают сдирать одежду. Липкие от пота руки грубо шарят по телу, Свейн похотливо дышит в затылок и, вжимаясь в Локи, трется пахом о его бедро.  
Локи зажмуривается, выдерживая невыносимо долгую секунду, а потом распахивает глаза, сжимая кулаки. Внутри словно взрывается что-то. Его как будто затапливает режущим светом - ярость, ненависть и гнев выплескиваются наружу. Локи запечатывает рвущийся из груди крик и спускает с цепи магию.  
Свейна отшвыривает прочь, будто ураганом. Выпучив глаза, он хватается за грудь, растопыренные пальцы сминают черный китель. Он хочет дышать, о, конечно, он хочет! Столь же страстно, как еще недавно жаждал обладать Локи, вот только это не так просто сделать, когда ребра сжимают легкие в смертельных тисках.  
\- Чт… - хрип выходит сдавленный и испуганный. – Да как ты…  
Локи одергивает на себе одежду, нервным движением проводит ладонью по шее, стирая липкие следы чужих пальцев. Сейчас ему не до игр, а значит, не будет ни уговоров, ни танцев из намеков и недомолвок. Тор вынудил его израсходовать весь лимит уверток. Это злит и заставляет терять терпение, едва бросив приманку.  
Настолько взвинчен Локи не был уже давно.  
\- Я сегодня не в настроении, Свейн. Сильно не в настроении. Твои люди правильно сделали, что не стали тебя дожидаться. Это, вероятно, спасло им шкуры.  
Игла магии вонзается Свейну прямо в мозг. Локи не сдерживается, выдергивая из его памяти воспоминания. Картины, мелькающие перед глазами одна за другой, вызывают азарт и упоение: смятенные асы, шепотки по углам казарм, бледный Тор, командующий усилить патрули, и слухи о смерти Золотой девы, обвиненной в предательстве… Если это так, Свейну больше не стоит жить.  
\- Что с Сиф? Говори! – Локи чувствует, как проступает ётуновский облик, и сильнее сдавливает пальцы на шее Свейна. Тот бледнеет, губы бросает в синеву, а в глазах почти не видно зрачков, настолько они малы. Боль, которую сейчас испытывает ас, сводит Локи с ума, настолько сладким на вкус оказывается страдание врага. – Говори, - приказывает Локи и бьет в мозгу Свейна огненным кнутом. – Что? С Сиф?  
\- Мер… мертва, - хрипит тот, отчаянно скребя пальцами по пережатому горлу. От нехватки воздуха белки его глаз расцветают кровяными разводами.  
Злой восторг вцепляется Локи в горло. Неужто Черная Вдова Ётунхейма, самый яростный и непримиримый враг, больше не стоит у них на дороге? Кто бы ни был повинен в ее смерти, он, сам того не ведая, преподнес ётунам дар, о котором те и мечтать не смели. Сотни проваленных засад и изощренных ловушек, еще больше попыток покончить с ненавистной Наместницей – Сиф столько раз избегала уготованной ей кары, что впору было думать, будто она, пожирая души воинов, и впрямь стала неуязвимой. Однако, как ни крути, у паучихи мягкое брюхо, и кто-то все же всадил в него нож.  
Локи смотрит в распахнутые глаза Свейна и видит в них собственное отражение. Магический поводок слабеет, и ас со стоном валится на мостовую. Локи обводит взглядом темную подворотню.  
\- Ты принес мне благую весть, - шепчет он самым чарующим тоном, на который способен. – Ты заслуживаешь награды, и поэтому… - Свейн поднимает голову, когда Локи обнимает его за плечи и нежно гладит пальцами по шее. На губах аса расцветает довольная улыбка, но в следующий миг Локи резко двигает руками. Раздается хруст ломающихся позвонков, и Локи отталкивает от себя мертвое тело. – Поэтому ты умрешь быстро, - договаривает он, брезгливо переступая через поверженного врага.  
Локи делает лишь несколько шагов, снова оказываясь на пустой улице, как Тарх и Ангрбода вырастают безмолвными тенями за его спиной.  
\- Черная Вдова мертва, - произносит он тихо, словно это может услышать кто-то кроме них, и вглядывается в сизый туман впереди. – Убить патруль, - приказ слетает с губ легко, Локи вдыхает воздух полной грудью, внезапно чувствуя его сладость, и расправляет плечи. Снова как принц.  
Тарх и Ангрбода бесшумно бросаются вперед.  
Локи прислоняется спиной к стене, вжимает затылок в холодную плоть камня, позволяя себе перевести дыхание.  
Звуков борьбы почти не слышно. Пасмурный полдень глотает их беззубой пастью, щеря в хищной ухмылке острые зубья стелющегося по земле тумана. У ног Локи он сворачивается змеями, обнимает голени, ластится, как прирученный горг, чувствуя охватывающее хозяина торжество. Локи хочется смеяться – так громко, чтобы было слышно в ставке асов, так громко, чтобы обледенелые вершины хохотали вместе с ним! Но пока еще не время, так что приходится затолкать рвущийся на волю возглас поглубже в глотку.  
Тарх и Ангрбода возвращаются через несколько минут. Ён-бранд стряхивает кровь со коротких кинжалов, надетых на руку, как перчатки – на телах асов, если те будут найдены, даже самый придирчивый и дотошный взгляд найдет лишь раны от когтей дикого зверя.  
\- Мой принц? – Тарх делает резкое движение кистями рук, и лезвия втягиваются в металлические обручи на запястьях.  
Ангрбода просто смотрит. На ее щеке алая россыпь капель – кровавая вязь, подарок от убитого девушкой аса. В ее глазах еще пляшут кровожадные всполохи, но пламя стихает, свою жатву оно сегодня уже получило. Локи хочет скормить ему больше, и, дай боги, такая возможность у него будет.  
Ладонь Локи взлетает раньше, чем он успевает подумать: старые привычки трудно изжить, особенно, когда не хочешь с ними бороться. Щека Ангрбоды холодна, капли чужой крови быстро стынут на ней, покрываясь хрупкой броней льда. Им здесь совсем не место. Локи бережно проводит пальцем по высокой скуле, стирая алый след.  
\- Надо идти, - шепчет Ангрбода, прикрывая глаза. Когда ее ресницы в последний раз видели краску, белую и искристую как снег? Локи убирает руку и до боли сжимает пальцы в кулак. В его силах вернуть всё на положенное место. Он клянется себе, что Ангрбода скоро вновь наденет длинное струящееся платье, и драгоценные серьги будут снова бросать искристые брызги на ее шею и плечи.  
Локи уже знает, что делать. Он чувствует, как время течет сквозь пальцы, и даже разговор с отцом отнимет столь нужные крохи невидимого песка.  
\- Тарх, - Локи поворачивается и смотрит на далекие горы. Решение безумно в своей простоте, но оно - единственно верное. - Надо выступать немедленно.  
Он не слышит ответа ён-бранда, как и потрясенного выдоха Ангрбоды. Он поднимает руки, запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, отпуская свою душу. Он чувствует, как незримое еще тельце обрастает перьями. Их чернота начинает блестеть, и нить, связывающая создателя и творение, острой болью врезается в сердце. Локи вскрикивает, и над улицей летит карканье рожденного магией ворона.  
\- Лети, - приказывает Локи, когда тот делает круг над его головой, и в последний раз дотрагивается до ворона магией, вкладывая в птицу собственный голос. - Поднять всех.  
Крылатый вестник взмывает в небо, и вслед за ним черной молчаливой тенью поднимается воронья стая.  
\- Где мой меч? - чувствуя злую радость в груди, спрашивает Локи.  
Сотни сотен ён-лордов еще до Лафея поднимали свой народ на битву этими словами. Когда-то - отвоевывая земли у зверья, позже - у своих сородичей, сейчас - стремясь возвратить незаконно отнятое.  
\- Твой меч - твое племя, - голосом тверже каменной плоти роняет Тарх. Его глаза снова живы, в них горит предвкушение грядущей битвы, и Локи знает - когда весть достигнет ушей ётунов, это пламя вспыхнет в каждом из них.  
Больше нет нужды сдерживаться. Больше не будет ни пряток, ни иллюзий.  
Будет резня, сравнимая разве с той, что устроили здесь асы, придя в чужую землю на правах завоевателей. Они привыкли брать силой, и только силу получат они в ответ.  
Локи поднимает голову к черному от птичьих крыльев небу.  
\- Вороны приведут горные отряды. Я встречу их у восточных ворот, а ты, Тарх, возвращайся к отцу. Передай, что Черная Вдова мертва. Лучшего шанса для нападения у нас не будет. Пора вылезти из нор и отплатить асам их же монетой.  
\- К Лафею пойду я, - роняет Ангрбода. - Тарх будет тебе полезнее, чем я, мой принц.  
Локи смотрит на нее целую секунду, а затем кивает.  
\- Тарх поведет ётунов с западных ворот. Да будет так.  
Они разворачиваются и быстро расходятся в стороны, как круги на стылой воде - движение гаснет в сумраке ненастного дня.  
Когда Локи достигает восточных ворот, из-под низко висящих облаков к нему слетает первый ворон. Он роняет в подставленную ладонь синий камень и вновь уносится ввысь. Локи крутит осколок древних скал и чувствует, как губы раздвигает улыбка. Какая удивительная насмешка судьбы - первым к столице подходит отряд, который был почти разбит асами на границе миров. Ётуны редко забывают свои неоплаченные долги, а сейчас наступило время расплачиваться по счетам.  
Локи отбрасывает камень за спину и идет к караульному помещению.  
Огромный каргал - сизый и седой, со свалявшейся длинной шерстью и длинными желтыми когтями, которые вонзаются в промерзшую землю, показывается на дороге, когда Локи перерезает горло последнему асу - дозорному на смотровой вышке.  
\- Путь свободен, - эхо его слов подхватывает воронья стая, и там, на дороге, вырастая между валунов и земляных валов, поднимаются ётуны. Их больше, чем осталось после того постыдного поражения: за то время, что асы пьянствовали в столице, в горных расщелинах, под обледенелыми скалами собрались все выжившие. Одни приходили сами, других приносили. Локи не помнит их лиц, зато помнит каждую рану, которую залечивал, отдавая по крупицам собственную энергию. И теперь, при взгляде на движущиеся в стылом тумане фигуры, уверенность в том, что сегодня асы падут, все больше крепнет в его сердце.  
\- Нас привели вороны, - голос у предводителя отряда глухой, надломленный. Левая половина его лица пересечена неровным шрамом - очевидно, от меча противника, - отчего на ней навеки застыла кривая ухмылка. - Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, мой принц. Я - Гхар, был по правую руку погибшего ён-брандта Нагая. Мои воины жаждут мести за погибших, и мы столько ждали… Каков будет приказ? Скажи нам.  
Локи вскидывает голову, встречаясь с Гхаром взглядом. Ётуны перед ним почти вдвое выше ростом - горные племена всегда были крупнее своих равнинных сородичей, их кожа прочнее шкуры горгов, а инстинкт выживания неистребим, как льды их земель. Они пойдут в бой первыми.  
\- Убить всех, - приказывает Локи, и гортанный рев сотен глоток эхом разносит его слова.  
\- Убить всех! - рокочущим тараном ударяет в городские стены.  
Гхар подхватывает Локи за руку, тот взлетает на заросший загривок каргала и сбрасывает свой человеческий облик. Пусть асы видят истинное лицо своего врага.  
\- Ё-о-о-тун-хейм! - долина вздрагивает, когда ётуны срываются с места. Локи еще успевает обернуться и увидеть, как с гор серой пылью скатывается следующий отряд, а в следующий миг каргал воет, учуяв врага, и наступает время стали и крови.  
Казарму асов ётуны ровняют с землей за считанные минуты - стекают со склона единой разящей волной, на пути которой лучше не вставать. От поступи воинов дрожит земля, и если в столице сейчас хоть кому-то из асов есть дело до далекого гула, они уже должны были догадаться. Впрочем, нет, для этого им пришлось бы признать вероятность внезапной атаки, а такое они вряд ли способны себе представить даже в худших своих кошмарах.  
На сторожевом посту у внутренних ворот отряд встречают всего трое дозорных. Три жалких никчемных жизни, так и не успевшие отметить свое существование хоть чем либо значимым. Каргал Локи втаптывает их в грязь раньше, чем они успевают понять, кто именно вернулся на собственный порог. Но четвертый выскакивает из темного переулка как раз тогда, когда внутренние ворота минует последний ётун.  
Звон сигнального колокола раскалывает хмурое небо, и эхом ему вторит лязг оружия и крики схлестнувшихся в жестоком бою противников.  
Теперь асов много, и они бьются насмерть, отчаянно и безнадежно. Но сейчас их закаленные цвергами мечи встречает не магия, а сталь ётунов, вложивших в металл свою ненависть. Познавшие пламя и лед, выдержавшие давление магии - эти клинки не уступают поделкам цвержьего племени, и ётуны, пусть и с потерями, но идут вперед.  
С запада несется трубный вой боевых рогов, а значит, отряды Тарха тоже вступили в город.  
\- За Ё-ту-унхейммм!  
Локи не тратит дыхание на общий крик.  
Над столицей кружат вороны, падающие вниз черными каплями туда, где находятся асы. Это похоже на дождь, нет, на ливень, так их много, но сегодня на битву поднимаются все - Локи знает, что даже дети сейчас берут оружие в руки.  
Он останавливается всего на миг, чтобы стереть с лица горячую кровь, а потом снова бросается в бой.  
В истинном облике узнать его сможет разве что Тор. Остальные же видят ётуна, которому подвластна древняя магия, в первый, а большинство из них в последний раз. Слухов о себе Локи наслушался вдоволь - медовуха в баре Лафея умеет развязывать языки едва ли не лучше опытного дознавателя. Захмелев, асы рассказывали истории о сыне ён-лорда, которого никто не видел, но чьим гневом пленные не раз грозили победителям. Те лишь смеялись, и Локи смеялся вместе с ними, сжимая пальцы в волосах очередного поклонника, по счастью, видевшего в том признак страсти, а не желания немедленно свернуть ему шею. Что ж, теперь он может отыграться сполна.  
Его кинжалы не знают промаха, и каждого, перед кем еще недавно он вынужден был преклоняться, Локи убивает с особым упоением.  
Магия, уже не сдерживаемая волей, течет через тело и серебрится в линиях татуировок, словно вода, что замерзла в искусно вырезанных желобках. Локи дышит с ней в унисон, почти растворяясь в потоке силы, рвущейся с рук. Он снова принц, и ётуны вокруг стоят нерушимой стеной, защищая своего господина.  
А потом с неба приходит огонь. В бой вступают асгардские машины смерти: их снаряды рвут на куски тела и превращают в песок камни, но теперь у ётунов есть защита от этого оружия.  
\- Раскрыть купола, - кричит Гхар, взмахивая рукой. - Купола! Ну же!  
Седоки поднимают каргалов на дыбы, закрепленные под брюхами ракеты взлетают в воздух, и огненные цветы распахивают в небе свои лепестки, накрывая город непробиваемой сетью. Снаряды вязнут в ней, рвутся высоко над головой, но там они никому не причинят вреда. Надолго такой защиты не хватит, но она позволит приблизиться к врагу, не потеряв большей части воинов еще на подходах. Пользуясь выигранным временем, Локи приказывает зажать ангары в тиски. Судя по частоте залпов, асы успели пустить в ход только первую десятку машин. Нельзя позволить им добраться до остальных.  
Асгардские дальнобойные механизмы обладают ужасающей мощью, однако они достаточно неповоротливы в бою и нуждаются в прикрытии пехоты, чтобы выиграть время для разогрева рабочих частей. Когда-то эти машины обратили ётунов в бегство, но тогда те не знали всего, что знают сейчас.  
Расположение подземных ангаров выдал один из офицеров. Впрочем, выдал - не то слово. В колдовском мареве иллюзий он выстанывал каждое слово, а Локи оставалось лишь бережно собирать их, будто огромную ледяную фреску из сотен тысяч мельчайших деталей, которые он хранил в своей памяти.  
Ночь за ночью, месяц за месяцем, и сейчас Локи возвращает свое унижение сталью, магией и кровью, ведя ётунов по закипающей, как вулканический кратер, столице к самому ее центру.  
Царский дворец почти не затронули разрушения, но он пуст и проморожен до сердца камней, из которых сложены его стены. Пропитанные магией, раньше они хранили тепло, но с тех пор, как носители королевской крови ушли жить в другие места, холод и тьма быстро подчинили себе прежде величественные залы. Асы пытались обосноваться здесь. Дворец не принял новых хозяев, однако же по-прежнему оставался необъяснимо притягателен для завоевателей. Сиф ходила вокруг него кругами не один месяц, а потом внезапно отступила. Любому тогда казалось, что она просто устала от тщетных попыток, однако Черная Вдова не была бы самой собой, если бы так просто признала поражение. В отличие от многих, кто поплатился за это жизнью, Локи никогда не был склонен ее недооценивать.  
Настоящая причина выяснилась позже - как раз от того охочего до утех офицера. Пусть Сиф не смогла обосноваться во дворце, однако сумела приспособить под военные нужды прилегающие к нему подземные пещеры. Именно там асы укрыли свои смертоносные машины - подальше от глаз ётунов, поглубже от Сопротивления.  
Когда отряды Локи добираются до ангаров, путь им преграждают асгардские пехотинцы. Они, как и прежде, закованы в цвержьи доспехи, вот только нет уже того ослепляющего сияния, вызывающего у врага трепет, как нет и уверенности в том, что сегодня удача будет на стороне асов. Ётунхейн неласков к чужакам - под его холодными ветрами блистающая золотая броня потускнела, а сами они, размягшие и отупевшие от бесконечных кутежей, уже не кажутся такими уж непобедимыми. Тот факт, что несмотря на дальний обстрел, до ангаров добирается куда больше противников, чем предполагалось, определенно заставляет их нервничать.  
Локи вскидывает голову к возвышающемуся за спинами асов шпилю пустого дворца. Скоро, говорит он себе, совсем скоро он, наконец, вернется домой.  
А потом битва вскипает вновь.  
Прорваться в подвалы удается не сразу. Локи теряет почти весь отряд на одной из узких лестниц, ведущей в подземелья. Гхар принимает в грудь удар, предназначавшийся принцу, и валится на холодные мраморные ступени. Локи кричит от ярости и боли, магия ударяет напавшего аса, ломая ему кости и разрывая сосуды, и тот безвольным мешком рушится вниз. На место Гхара встает следующий воин - Локи даже имени его не знает, но именно с этим ётуном, высоким даже по меркам своего племени, мощным и молчаливым, расписанным угловатыми татуировками шаманского рода, Локи прорывается к машинам.  
Цверги невероятно искусны в кузнечном и оружейном мастерстве, а их магия тяжела как камень и подвижна как воздух, но против огня и ненависти Локи ей не устоять. Боевые орудия охватывает огонь, в котором плавится металл и трещит, рассыпаясь, дерево, и дворец словно согревается от принесенной ему жертвы.  
Из-под сводчатого потолка, на котором пляшут безумные тени, к Локи пикирует ворон.  
\- Та-а-арх! - кричит он, принося в крике переданную картину боя.  
Ён-бранд добрался до ставки асов. Локи просто обязан быть там.  
\- Ты! - хватает он за плечо своего безымянного телохранителя. - Идешь со мной!  
Тот молча кивает в ответ.  
Вокруг беснуется разбуженное пламя. Криков немного, больше лязга встречающегося оружия и треска гибнущих в огне машин. Асы умирают молча - упрямо сжав челюсти и вцепившись в свои мечи до последнего вздоха. Даже понимая, что из кольца огня, который то здесь, то там перекидывается с орудий на людей, превращая их в обугленные останки, им не вырваться, воины стоят до последнего. Их осталось совсем немного, через несколько минут добивать будет уже некого.  
Локи встряхивает головой. Его охранник зорко смотрит по сторонам, высматривая опасность, но он больше не один. Выжившие в сражении ётуны окружают своего принца в ожидании нового приказа, а тот делает короткую передышку, пытаясь уложить в голове переданные птицей картины. У воронов потрясающе цепкая память, и потому они лучшие проводники. Принесенные образы затапливают сознание Локи, едва не вытесняя образы настоящего.  
Перед глазами мелькают картины наступления Тарха - штурм западных ворот, бой за столичные окраины, выход к ставке асов. А дальше Локи ослепляет золотым отблеском. Сердце пропускает удар, и кровь ударяет в голову, когда он чужими глазами видит, как в битву вступает Тор.  
Ас-ген-асгард не зря носит на нашивках золотые листья. Он силен настолько, что может противостоять в открытом бою нескольким ётунам одновременно и убивает их прежде, чем Тарх приходит на помощь.  
Локи должен быть там - без него ён-бранд обречен.  
\- Нужно спешить, - Локи дает знак и бежит вперед, ведя за собой остатки отряда. - Ён-бранд Тарх уже у цели, но без помощи ему не выстоять.  
По темной дворцовой галерее прокатывается гул. Ётуны ускоряют шаг и несутся к выходу, крепче сжимая оружие. Тарха знают многие, а те, кто не знает, наверняка слышал о его силе. Мысль о том, что он, один из величайших среди них, может нуждаться в помощи, подгоняет даже Локи.  
Потому что он знает, каким может быть Тор.  
\- Ас-ген-асгард Тор, - стиснув зубы так, что ноют скулы, рычит Локи. Имя вызывает у него непроизвольную дрожь, причем дрожь яростную лишь наполовину. О том, что вместе с яростью внутри дрожит иное - тягучее и сладкое - Локи не хочет даже думать.  
Ётуны при упоминании сына фюр-Одина на мгновенье задерживают воздух в легких, а затем в едином порыве издают боевой клич. Стены содрогаются от утробного воя, и Локи вздрагивает тоже. Злясь на себя, он вскидывает над головой сжатую в кулак руку.  
\- Ас-ген-асгард Тор - мой! - С пальцев слетает белое пламя. Ослепляющий шар бьет в стену, сокрушая камни и открывая путь наружу - быстрее, быстрее! - Он мой! - кричит Локи.  
Воины поймут его, как нужно, твердит он, перепрыгивая через каменные обломки. Поймут, как должно. Он намерен убить заклятого врага и не отступит сейчас. Пролить его кровь - право Локи. Остается убедить самого себя, что в словах нет ничего, кроме ненависти и пожелания врагу скорой, но отнюдь не легкой смерти.  
На пути к ставке им попадается всего пара отрядов противника. Очевидно, понимая, что весь город удержать не удастся, асы стягивают оставшиеся силы к командному центру. Участь тех, кто не успел выполнить приказ, незавидна: так некстати подвернувшихся под руку асов ётуны буквально вбивают в камни. Какой-то глупец пытается достать Локи, но не успевает к нему даже приблизиться. Молчаливый охранник одной рукой ломает ему шею, отшвыривая в сторону уже бездыханное тело.  
У воронов сегодня пир, какого не было уже давно. Теплая асгардийская плоть им по нраву, уж кому как не Локи знать - черные птицы преданно служат ему многие годы. Сейчас они ведут за собой ётунов, как лучшие гончие, и чем ближе они к цели, тем громче слышны звуки боя.  
Асов много - больше, чем ётунов, но оккупантов не защищает ни металл, ни огонь, ни магия. Локи понадобилось немало времени, чтобы найти слабое место в защите асгардцев, и теперь силы равны. Сам Ётунхейм помогает своим защитникам - с серого неба начинают лететь первые снежинки, а это значит - грядет первая зимняя буря. До основного удара стихии остается несколько часов, и даже если удача будет не на стороне ётунов, уставших и раненых асов добьет холод.  
В этот миг из воздуха рядом с Локи с хриплым криком проявляется ворон. Локи выдергивает меч из груди поверженного аса и рывком поворачивается к птице. Такой магией владеет только Лафей.  
\- Пор-р-ртал-л! - карканье черного вестника звучит приказом. - Пор-р-ртал-л!  
Зацепившись когтями за протянутую руку, ворон, растопырив крылья, перебирается по ней до плеча и требовательно тычется головой Локи в ухо. Когда он раскрывает клюв, вместо карканья слышен голос Лафея:  
\- Вороны донесли, что катапульты обезврежены. Рад, что ты цел, сын. Горные отряды с тобой?  
Локи сцепляет зубы так, что начинают ныть скулы. Не бывает битв без потерь, ему о том известно, однако знание не облегчает груз вины. С этим придется жить.  
\- Большие потери, отец. Выживших немного, но мы почти у ставки, и клянусь, сегодня мы вышвырнем асов прочь!  
Ётуны рядом с Локи кричат, подтверждая его слова, и бросаются в бой с новыми силами. А ворон вдруг разражается хриплым карканьем и запрокидывает голову под неестественно глубоким углом. Черное тело сотрясается, будто подвергаемое болезненным ударам, когти судорожно впиваются Локи в плечо, а затем птица валится наземь изломанным чучелом.  
\- Сын... - вместе с затихающим хрипом с клюва ворона капает темная кровь. Это значит, что на Лафея напали, и он не может больше питать вестника энергией. Локи вдруг чувствует, словно его тянет куда-то вперед. Он вскидывает голову и всматривается в серо-снежную муть. Секунда, другая, и оттуда вдруг приходит далекий отблеск магической вспышки - ён-лорд Ётунхейма вступает в битву. - Останови Тор-р-ра… Последний пор-ртал-л…  
Ворон содрогается в последний раз и рассыпается черной пылью.  
Когда пришли асы, стационарных порталов, способных пропустить через себя несколько боевых машин одновременно, еще не было. Но даже тех, малых - разворачивающихся за пару часов, захватчикам хватило, чтобы перебросить на Ётунхейм ударный десант. Асам повезло, они захватили и использовали порталы, ведущие в другие, тогда еще свободные миры, но теперь Ётунхейм прикрыт зоркими взглядами воронов, и сотни ётунов выбрали своей долей постоянно находиться на связи друг с другом. Если Локи успеет, если он не даст открыть последние ворота в свой мир - асы никогда больше не ступят на стылую землю Ледяной страны.  
Выходит, от последней встречи Локи и Тора - ну конечно, только он способен прорваться к Белому зеркалу, где размещен портал, - теперь зависит исход войны. Судьба умеет насмехаться. Локи перехватывает меч, так и не снятое кольцо Тора давит на пальцы сильнее. Но Локи не может сорвать его с руки и отбросить прочь.  
Промедление невозможно, вновь повторяет он себе и, повышая голос, обращается к остаткам своего отряда:  
\- У нас нет времени! - Он подзывает своего каргала свистом и взлетает ему на спину. Предчувствуя бешеную гонку, зверь встряхивает косматой головой, раздувая крупные ноздри и переступая с лапы на лапу. - К Белому зеркалу! Вперед!  
Ётуны летят по улице серым вихрем, пургой, застилающей взгляд, черной смертью и возмездием, от которого не укрыться.  
Каргал всхрапывает на ходу. Молчаливый охранник за спиной Локи держится крепко и старается не слишком сильно наваливаться на своего господина. Когда же он наконец решает заговорить, Локи поначалу думает, что это новый пернатый вестник, и лишь потом понимает, чей именно голос слышит.  
\- Неужели правда, мой принц?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ворон назвал имя Тора, я слышал. Говорят, он необычайно силен и почти бессмертен.  
\- Про Черную Вдову ходили не менее устрашающие слухи, - мрачно бросает Локи в ответ. - А теперь она гостит в Серых Землях. Никто не бессмертен, воин. Даже Тор.  
Ётун не произносит больше ни слова, а Локи лишь крепче сжимает в руках серую шерсть.  
Никто не бессмертен, конечно. И Локи в том числе. Однако мимолетная мысль об этом на удивление не вызывает в его душе стоящего отклика. Сейчас все его устремления сплетены в единую цель - остановить Тора. Только у него хватило сил и дерзости вырваться из осажденной ставки, в этом он истинный сын своего отца. Правда, фюр-Один скорее всего не стал бы тратить время на вывод остатков войск, простые смертные для него всегда были лишь разменной монетой, но Тор не такой. Слухи твердят, в бою он свиреп и яростен, однако своих людей не бросает. Сейчас же его преданность Локи лишь на руку. Выследить и нагнать целый отряд куда проще, чем гоняться за тенью одного Тора, которая может просочиться в любую щель.  
А ведь будь Сиф жива, все могло бы повернуться иначе. Она, как никто другой, умела готовить себе пути отхода. Аварийный портал для экстренной эвакуации в ставке асов установили одним из первых, вот только воспользоваться им теперь не сможет уже никто. Коды доступа знала только Черная Вдова, и этот секрет она охраняла едва ли не ревностней, чем паучиха свою кладку.  
Время, время! Локи чувствует, как оно бьется в жилах вместе с кровью - новые коды, даже если уже пришли из Асгарда, еще должны быть подтверждены, а значит, у ётунов есть небольшая фора. Правда, только до тех пор, пока Тор не активирует главный портал.  
Но у Локи есть козырь, о котором не знает ни один ас - Белое Зеркало.  
Идеальная равнина, зажатая между холмами и отрогами подступающих гор, прекрасный плацдарм для портала, техники и размещения живых войск; надежная и незыблемая опора - на самом деле обман и иллюзия, как и многое в Ётунхейме.  
Устанавливая портал, асы врубались машинами в камень, не подозревая, что поднимаемое бурами крошево всего лишь спрессовавшийся лед, и там, десятком метров ниже - темные ледяные воды, полные кошмарной жизни.  
Локи смеется и глотает воздух вперемешку с летящим снегом.  
Они поплатятся за свою самоуверенность. О, они поплатятся за всё!  
Тор уходит, не таясь. На это у него нет времени, хотя Локи уверен, что даже если бы оно было, сын фюр-Одина вряд ли избрал бы другую тактику. От зорких глаз воронов не укрыться - птицы следуют за отрядом по пятам, но и без их помощи можно не бояться потерять асов. Грохот крошащегося камня и клубы пыли - верные спутники ас-ген-асгарда Тора. По ним передвижение беглецов отследил бы и ребенок.  
К горлу Локи подкатывает злое торжество.  
Беги, Тор, беги. Спасай своих людей, верь в то, что можешь их спасти! А когда твоя вера рухнет вместе с вздыбившимся под ногами льдом, Локи будет рядом, чтобы увидеть на твоем лице отчаяние, которое твой народ столь щедро дарил ётунам все это время.  
Каргалы вырываются на склон, ведущий к Белому зеркалу как раз в тот момент, когда Тор с отрядом добирается до портала. Золотая арка с выбитыми рунами на двойном своде только начинает светиться, когда Тор начинает вводить первый из кодов, и до полного раскрытия моста между мирами у Локи есть еще несколько минут. Он резко осаживает своего зверя, позволяя безымянному спутнику соскользнуть на землю, а потом поднимает каргала на дыбы.  
\- То-ор! - магия подхватывает голос Локи, несет его над замерзшим озером и ударяет им, словно копьем, в спину ас-ген-асгарда.  
Тор вздрагивает так, что это заметно даже с того места, где стоит Локи, а потом рывком разворачивается, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим главным врагом.  
\- Не ждал увидеть меня снова? - кричит Локи, вскидывая над головой руку. С пальцев срывается ослепительный шар, летит вперед и…  
Один из асов закрывает Тора щитом.  
Сноп белых искр окатывает их обоих, заставляя Локи разочарованно скривиться. Определенно в следующий раз он будет удачливей.  
\- Мой принц, мы можем…  
\- Никому не двигаться, - не дослушав, Локи резко обрывает приблизившегося ётуна. - Им уже не уйти.  
До дрожи в пальцах жаль, что Локи сейчас не разглядеть лица Тора, но даже отсюда видно, как тот отшвыривает от себя прикрывшего его аса и разворачивается к противнику, распрямляясь во весь рост. Готовый встретить свой последний бой, отряд выстраивается перед порталом тускло-желтым полумесяцем.  
Жалкая горстка выживших, что могут они перед спускающейся с гор бурей? Разве что потешить ее немного своим бессмысленным сопротивлением. Но Тор упрямо поднимает свой молот, который уже опутывает искрящийся клубок молний. Жестокое оружие, почти сравнимое с магией Локи - но только почти.  
\- Хочешь встретить смерть, глядя ей в глаза, мой глупый ас-ген-асгард? - щурясь, одними губами шепчет Локи. - Что ж, будь по-твоему.  
Ледяной ветер подхватывает его последние слова и, увенчанный колким снежным узором, несется вниз, к асам. Те поднимают щиты, смыкая строй, и только Тор встречает хлесткую пощечину ветра, не закрывая лица.  
\- Узнаешь меня, ас-ген-асгард? - снова неслышно шепчет Локи.  
Окружающие его ётуны не различат ни слова, он знает, а вот там, внизу, послушный воле хозяина, снежный смерч говорит его голосом. Он все ближе и ближе, и с каждой секундой в белом мареве все четче проступают знакомые очертания. Вот острый подбородок - ты так любил сжимать его в пальцах, ас-ген-асгард, ты помнишь? Вот высокие скулы - ты целовал их недавно, не так ли? Тонкий нос и открытая шея, прищуренные глаза и кривящиеся от насмешки губы - узнаешь ли ты меня, Тор?  
\- Узнаешь ли ты меня, Локи, сына ён-лорда Лафея? - гремит над равниной.  
\- НЕ-Е-ЕТ!  
Крик Тора разбивает призрачное лицо. Мьёльнир ударяет оземь, сотрясая замерзшее озеро, землю и скалы. Удар настолько силен, что ётуны рядом с Локи валятся с ног, а сам он едва успевает соскочить с каргала на содрогающуюся твердь. Из недр Белого Зеркала слышится все нарастающий рокот.  
Легендами о его обитателе до сих пор пугают детей, однако никто из ныне живущих не видел его собственными глазами. Есть лишь старинные, выточенные предками в камнях очертания, которые искусный мастер отлил в металле - крохотная фигурка свернутого в кольца шипастого змея, что льнет к запястью Локи, когда тот поднимает вверх руку с браслетом.  
\- Возмездие близко, ас-ген-асгард! - торжествующе бросает Локи в ветер. - Слышишь его?  
Словно в ответ на его слова, рокот становится громче. Асы заметно вздрагивают, озираясь и переступая с ноги на ногу, как стадо загнанных к обрыву овец. А Локи лишь сильнее сжимает кулак, повторяя неслышимый обычному уху зов.  
И подледный руугхат отвечает.  
Твердь под ногами вновь содрогается. По застывшей глади Белого Зеркала змеится все расширяющаяся трещина, а затем лед ломается с оглушающим треском, в котором тонут и крики уходящих под воду асов, и полный ярости и отчаяния рев Тора.  
Блестящее от воды, испещренное острыми шипами и глубокими бороздами от встреч с еще более ужасными созданиями чудовище поднимается из глубин озера, что до сих пор ни разу не вскрывало свой ледяной покров.  
Руугхат оглушающе ревёт, и, встречая его, Локи смеется.  
Около портала не более полусотни асов, но вскоре не останется ни одного. Они уйдут под лед вместе со своим генералом, со столь любимым асами, столь восхваляемым ас-ген-асгардом Тором. Ётунам нет нужды вмешиваться - руугхат все сделает за них. Ирония судьбы в том, что бежать к Белому Зеркалу было для асов единственно верным и в то же время самоубийственным выбором. И оттого привкус долгожданного возмездия сладок вдвойне. Должно быть, именно такими - растерянными, отчаявшимися - в свое время видели асы ётунов. Что ж, настал час обменяться ролями.  
По мере того, как руугхат поднимает из глубин все больше своих колец, сеть глубоких трещин на поверхности озера становится шире. Вырванные из плена вечного сна, ледяные глыбы вздымаются ввысь. Они движутся, как огромные сине-белые жернова, один за другим перемалывающие крохотные фигурки асов. Все их хваленое оружие и доспехи бессильны перед стихией. И не стоило забывать об этом, осмелившись назваться непобедимыми.  
Втягивая холодный воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, Локи следит за разворачивающимся на озере сражением. Еще мгновение назад это была просто бойня: асам нечего противопоставить гигантскому водяному змею, их удел - быть стертыми в мерзлую пыль, но Тор не был бы самим собой, если бы признал поражение, даже не попытавшись дать отпор. Обернутый стрекочущими молниями, его молот врезается в бок руугхата, не позволяя тому обрушить одно из своих колец и придавить с десяток едва держащихся на шаткой льдине асов. Чудовище издает низкий рёв и поворачивает к Тору треугольную, защищенную роговыми пластинами голову. От такой букашки, по меркам руугхата, никак не ожидаешь укуса, но Тор умеет быть настойчивым. Он отвлекает на себя внимание змея, давая своим людям шанс добраться до портала. Двойное кольцо рун уже светится, надо же! И когда Тор успел ввести вторую часть кода? Впрочем, неважно. Локи плевать, если несколько десятков асов все же сумеют уйти. Гибель сына фюр-Одина с лихвой покроет это досадное упущение. А то, что он до последнего пытается спасти своих людей, лишь упрощает задачу. Руугхату не нужно выискивать его среди вздыбившихся льдин - Тор идет к нему сам.  
\- Глупый, глупый ас-ген-асгард, - шепчет Локи ядовито.  
Он смотрит, впитывает каждый миг разворачивающейся драмы, желая навсегда запечатлеть ее в памяти. Этот свет портала, белизну снега, голубые отливы льда, сизо-серую воду и сине-серебряного руугхата, нависшего над затянутым в черное человеком. Картина настолько прекрасна, что Локи на секунду пронзает острое сожаление. Но он не позволяет мысли развиться.  
\- Убей его, - шепчет он, до конца не понимая, кого именно просит.  
Боевой молот ударяется о каменную чешую зверя. Свинцовые тучи рвутся ослепительно-яркими молниями, и всё вокруг вздрагивает от грохота и рёва руугхата. Чудовище атакует в ответ, тяжелый хвост бьет в льдину, и к небу взлетает фонтан мокрого крошева и вспенившейся воды. Поток обрушивается на сошедшихся в смертельном поединке, и на мгновение Локи кажется, что Тора смоет в водяную бездну, но потом он хватается за один из рогов руугхата, и ветвистые молнии оплетают обоих. Их больше с каждым мигом, они, словно жалящие шелковые нити сплетают вокруг руугхата смертельный кокон. Локи уже не видит Тора - он скрыт там, внутри, и только полный ярости и боли рёв зверя говорит о том, что ас-ген-асгард всё еще жив. А потом крик обрывается, и руугхат падает прямо на кольцо портала, пробивая своей тушей толщу льда в его основании. Вода вскипает, и голубое мерцание портала начинает медленно гаснуть, опускаясь в глубину. Руугхат тонет вслед за ним, унося с собой Тора, и Локи не может оторвать взгляд от неуклонно гаснущего пятна света, которое погружается в вечную тьму.  
Он чувствует боль. Кольцо Тора на руке вдруг тяжелеет и сдавливает палец, и Локи приходится стиснуть ладонь другой рукой, чтобы отвлечься. Так он стоит долго, будто зачарованный, и смотрит, как растревоженная гладь горного озера разглаживает морщины волн, стирает с вырванных из воды ледяных глыб остатки пены и, присмирев, вновь покрывается пока еще тонкой корочкой льда. Словно потеряв с уходом асов достойного противника, ветер беспокойно мечется над недавним полем боя. В его вое Локи чудится собственный отчаянный крик.  
Еще миг он стоит в оцепенении, а затем вскидывает вверх сжатый кулак.  
\- Свободный Ётунхейм! - подхватывает ветер его голос.  
\- Свободный! - катится по равнине сотнями ревущих воплей. - Свободный!  
Локи закрывает глаза. Еще минуту, или даже две, он может позволить себе остаться наедине с собой, и это почти роскошь перед грядущей работой. Но потом оказывается, что у него нет и такой малости. С небес летит, захлебываясь тоскливым криком, осиротевшая воронья стая, и это означает только одно - Лафей мертв.  
Стоящие вокруг воины замолкают, а потом начинают опускаться перед Локи на колени.  
\- Мой лорд, - скорбная волна растекается все шире. Замерзшее, опустевшее сердце Локи делает лишь несколько ударов, а отряд уже присягает на верность новому ён-лорду Ётунхейма. Мечи ударяются друг о друга, и Локи кажется, что этот дробный звук теперь будет его сердцем.  
\- Силы и мудрости хозяину Ледяного Престола, - единым мощным выдохом проносится над равниной.  
О долголетии среди пустошей Ётунхейма никто не смеет и помыслить. Локи на это и не надеется. На долю отца выпали тяжелые времена: никогда раньше асы не решались на такую дерзость, никогда раньше ён-лорд не прятался, выдавая себя за владельца дешевого бара. Много было такого, о чем Локи клянется себе никогда больше не вспоминать, но только время покажет, сумеет ли он сдержать эту клятву.  
\- Возвращаемся, - приказывает он хмуро.  
Время хоронить мертвецов.  
Время подниматься с колен.  
Вороны слетают ему на плечи. Птицы, в чьих жилах есть капля магии, оставляют по перу новому владыке и снова взмывают ввысь - уже молча. Этому ритуалу много тысяч лет, и Локи вдруг чувствует, как на плечи ложится невидимая тяжесть. Черные перья цепляются друг за друга, стекают по спине вниз и застывают блестящим плащом.  
Локи отбрасывает полы за спину и поворачивается к полыхающей столице. Ритуалы подождут - впереди много тяжелой работы.

Дворец, так долго ждавший своего хозяина, согревается не скоро. Первые несколько недель Локи спит в кресле у очага в королевском кабинете и все равно чувствует покалывание в мышцах и легкий озноб - стены напитываются магией, словно пытаются надышаться ею за долгое время. Но и без того у Локи не нашлось бы времени на то, чтобы дойти до спальни.  
Восстанавливать Ётунхейм нужно как можно быстрее - у Асгарда больше мощи, и выигранная фора во времени может скоро закончиться. Локи знает, что каждая кузница в его землях работает днем и ночью, а все силы вернувшихся в лаборатории магов уходят на создание улучшенного оружия и защиты. Столица обрастает укреплениями и над все еще разрушенными кварталами раскрываются ледяные цветы противоракетных щитов.  
Локи подсознательно ждет нового нападения, но проходит месяц, заканчивается другой, а границы Ётунхейма остаются неприкосновенными. В городах начинают отстраиваться дома, Ангрбода приносит Локи крошечный росток горного первоцвета, а Тарх в первый раз заводит разговор о коронации.  
До этого дня Локи даже не думал о том, что когда-нибудь наступит и его час сесть на отцовский трон. Лафея, как и положено по обычаям, предали скалам совсем недавно, и до следующего Горного Зарева ётуны должны чтить его память. В другие времена так бы оно и было. Однако сейчас, когда угроза ответного нападения асов еще висит над Ётунхеймом, ледяным пустошам нужен новый хозяин.  
\- Они ждут тебя, гёрт-ран, - мягким рокотом осыпающихся склонов звучит голос Ангрбоды рядом, - Твое племя, твои земли. Прими их, - она сидит у огня, положив голову Локи на колени, а затем одним резким движением распрямляется, впивается в его лицо тревожным взглядом. Локи успокаивающе гладит ее по щеке, и глаза Ангрбоды теплеют. - Прими свой трон.  
Локи ничего не отвечает, но мысли тяжелыми валунами ворочаются в его голове.  
Когда асы вернутся, траур по погибшему ён-лорду вряд ли будет для них достаточно веской причиной, чтобы подождать, пока ётуны соберутся с силами. С вероломством подданных фюр-Одина Локи, как и каждый здесь, уже имел неудовольствие столкнуться. Дважды свои ошибки повторяют либо дети, либо глупцы. Локи же определенно не является ни тем, ни другим.  
\- Да, - говорит он.  
Тарх поначалу и вовсе не верит своим ушам, однако Локи терпеливо повторяет свое согласие, и старый ён-брандт, просветлев лицом, падает на колени прямо там, где стоял. Он и Ангрбода берут на себя все приготовления к церемонии, а Локи продолжает восстанавливать Ётунхейм.  
В день коронации дворец как будто застывает в предвкушении. Даже вездесущие сквозняки, кажется, застревают по углам в страхе пропустить в вечной спешке такое событие. Локи проводит рукой по стене галереи и почему-то думает о том, что будет скучать по украшающему ее рунному рисунку. Каменная вязь изменится, едва магия дворца примет нового повелителя, и какие новые руны вплетутся в древний узор, не может предсказать никто. Локи не знает, что выплеснется из его души наружу.  
\- Пора, - говорит Ангрбода и отворачивается от окна. Площадь перед дворцом заполнена до отказа, внешние галереи, крыши ближайших дворов - даже ворону негде сесть. Локи набрасывает на плечи вороний плащ и, не до конца веря в то, что все происходит на самом деле, проводит ладонью по теплым перьям.  
\- Мой принц… - шепчет Ангрбода, глядя на него с непонятным чувством в глазах.  
Отросшие волосы девушки зачесаны назад, а темно-серое, в цвет замерзшего камня, платье тяжелыми складками обрамляет фигуру. Локи не помнит, когда видел Ангрбоду такой. Но почему-то помнит, каким был Тор, раскинувшийся на меховом покрывале.  
Воспоминание колет непрошеной тоской. Локи растеряно отводит взгляд - смотреть сейчас в глаза Ангрбоде оказывается для него непосильной задачей. Еще мгновение он тратит на то, чтобы выдворить образ Тора из своих мыслей, а затем решительно сжимает губы и коротко кивает Ангрбоде: идем, время не ждет. Та отвечает ему легким, но полным искренней преданности поклоном и чуть отступает в сторону, освобождая путь к лестнице. Там, под сводами высочайшего из дворцовых шпилей, Локи уже ждут.  
Всего лишь треть Ледяной Дюжины, последние оставшиеся в живых ён-брандты, самые стойкие, самые верные. Локи вспоминает их имена, оставляя позади истертые каменные ступени: быстрый, нетерпеливый и яростный в бою Дунгхайт; мощный, как гора, Кагра; упрямый, своенравный Бенги и, конечно, верный Тарх. Все они когда-то присягали в верности Лафею, а сегодня присягнут и Локи. Но для начала встретят его у входа в открытую всем ветрам капеллу.  
Гордо подняв головы, они стоят по двое вдоль пути, что ведет к постаменту с древним ларцом, легенды о котором Локи когда-то рассказывал отец. Мудрые говорят, в нем заперта самая первая стужа. Та самая, что была рождена вместе с этой землей и никогда не должная ее покидать. В этом единстве сам Ётунхейм, его сила, его наследие. Никому не ведомо, какая кара постигла бы ётунов, успей асы переправить ларец в Асгард, но, по счастью, Черная Вдова питала к завоеванным трофеям почти что материнскую привязанность, и оттого до последнего держала ларец у себя.  
Возвращенный на свое место, сейчас он искрится разводами инея, ожидая, когда на него ляжет ладонь нового ён-лорда.  
Когда Локи проходит мимо ён-брандтов, те склоняют головы в приветствии. Он принимает их почтение легким кивком, не задерживаясь ни на миг: на пути к ларцу запрещено останавливаться.  
Следующими Локи встречают шаманки. Скрытные и нелюдимые, они покидают свои убежища в далеких горах лишь ради того, чтобы принести клятву новому хозяину, и будь на то воля Локи, он бы сделал все, чтобы такого повода у них не появлялось вовсе. Однако сегодня причин быть здесь у них едва ли не больше, чем у прочих: в конце концов, Локи единственный из королевского рода, кто снизошел до их древнего искусства, хотя свою истинную тягу к магии он осознал куда позже.  
В тот день, когда старая Магхат спустилась с гор, чтобы просить Лафея отдать ей наследника, Локи отнюдь не испытывал к ней и десятой доли тех чувств, что питает теперь. Тогда Магхат казалась ему ужасным страшилищем - огромная, из рода горных ётунов, которых Локи до того ни разу не видел, - с крупными, огибающими голову и уходящими к затылку рогами, и к тому же одетая в одну лишь шкуру горга. Звук, что испускали металлические бубенцы на ее ножных браслетах, казался грохотом сорвавшихся с вершин камней, а дыхание - ледяным ветром.  
Но именно она научила Локи пению скал. Научила слушать бурю, смеяться вместе с горным эхом и понимать промерзлую землю Ётунхейма - древнее, прежде доступное лишь избранным женщинам искусство. Тогда каждая из шаманок делилась с Локи тем, что знала и умела сама, и он вбирал знания с жадностью ребенка, познающего мир. Высокая одноглазая Ллануйя дала ему умение говорить с воронами, тихая Тацла - наводить застилающий глаза морок, а пышногрудая Вальдра - множить сотни тысяч иллюзий, тончайшими нитями извлекая из чужого разума одолевающие его желания. Этим урокам Локи обязан не только своей не единожды спасенной жизнью, но в конечном счете, свободой Ётунхейма. Именно Магхат нанесла на тело Локи те татуировки, что так запали в душу Тору - узор договора с землей Ётунхейма - и потому именно ей доверено право возложить корону на голову нового ён-лорда.  
\- Готов ли ты? - спрашивает Магхат, останавливая Локи жестом.  
По витым колоннам, поддерживающим высоко над головой остроконечный свод, ползет изморозь. Сизые камни покрываются искрящейся белизной, хрупкие иглы наледи складываются причудливым узором - неведомые птицы, незнакомые руны, тайные знаки… Это древнее сокровище ётунов постепенно пробуждается от сна, чтобы признать своего нового хозяина. Локи видит, как ларец начинает светиться, и волна магии, еще слабой и едва ощутимой, растекается вокруг.  
На площади под дворцом начинают реветь боевые рога.  
\- Готов ли ты? - спрашивает Магхат снова.  
Локи молчит.  
За его спиной начинает волноваться море придворных. Глухой ропот - готов, шаманка, готов, разве ты не знаешь, какой он, наш принц? - словно подталкивает Локи вперед.  
Локи слышит, как ётуны начинают выкрикивать его имя и перечислять победы, возвышая и отдавая почести его уму, доблести и выдержке, ярости и терпению, мудрости и скрытности, и с трудом заставляет себя смотреть в глаза Магхат. Ему кажется, что шаманка видит его ложь, его страх, его предательство. Там, где должна камнем лежать ненависть к врагу, ледяной змеей свернулась тоска, а на коже до сих пор горят следы поцелуев Тора.  
\- Готов ли ты? - в третий раз Магхат уже кричит и поднимает на руки ларец, из которого бьют во все стороны молнии. В руках у шаманки как будто расцветает ослепительный смертоносный цветок, и другие женщины здесь, на самой высокой башне дворца, затягивают песню, в которой нет слов - только магия.  
Прими меня, слышит Локи и, превозмогая себя, делает первый шаг к Магхат и ларцу: открой мне сердце, я - твой щит и твой меч, твой воздух и твоя кровь, я - жизнь и смерть твоей земли, я - Ётунхейм…  
Вокруг башни вихрем закручиваются ветра, смерч воет и рвет тучи в клочья, Магхат с трудом удерживает ларец на весу, и ей явно требуются все силы, чтобы остаться на ногах.  
\- Готов ли ты? - в последний раз спрашивает она, и ее громовой голос разносится над дворцом властным призывом. Локи тяжело дышать, ветер рвет с его плеч вороний плащ, а каждый новый шаг к ларцу стоит невероятных усилий, но он не может остановиться, даже если бы хотел. Сердце Ётунхейма уже сделало выбор, Локи чувствует, как многократно усиливается его собственная магия, и остается лишь протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться сапфировой тверди.  
\- Я готов, - твердо говорит он.  
Пальцы касаются ледяной святыни, и Локи обжигает до боли. Он словно слепнет, сердце рвется из груди, и в следующий миг что-то происходит. Режущий свет концентрируется вокруг Локи и сияющим тараном бьет в небеса. Небо содрогается, отзывается гулким громом, тучи раскалываются, открывая дорогу золотым солнечным лучам, и Локи вдруг чувствует, как ложится на его голову тяжелый, сотканный светом и магией, венец.  
Потрясенный вздох летит над площадью.  
\- Да здравствует новый ён-лорд Ётунхейма, - сгибает старые колени Магхат. Она упирается ладонями в каменный пол и добавляет только для Локи: - Правь до скончания лет, мальчик мой.  
Над городом нестерпимо сияет солнце.

Следующие месяцы кажутся Локи непрерывной изматывающей круговертью.  
Ётунхейм, израненный противостоянием с асами, дышит тяжело и устало, и каждый его вздох отдается внутри Локи болезненным отзвуком. Отец никогда об этом не говорил, и его можно понять: не придумано еще таких слов, чтобы передать всю глубину связи между ён-лордом и его землей. И если сейчас Локи стонет тихо в своих покоях, буквально кожей чувствуя, как медленно затягиваются раны на теле Ётунхейма, то можно лишь догадываться, каково в свое время приходилось Лафею - на его долю выпали куда более тяжелые испытания. Теперь Локи это понимает.  
Первые дни после коронации он почти не может спать. Мышцы то и дело сводит судорогой, а в голове будто бьются друг о друга каменные глыбы. Локи хватается за виски и беззвучно кричит, срывая голос. Такого не было, даже когда на столицу накатывала асгардская армада, и только горький дым горных трав, которым Магхат окуривает королевские покои, помогает немного смягчить боль.  
Ангрбода, как и шаманки, не отходит от Локи ни на шаг. Сквозь дурманящий разум туман он слышит, как она спорит с горными великаншами, настаивая на своем присутствии. Магхат недовольна, в ее голосе звучит угроза, но Ангрбода все равно садится рядом с Локи и держит его за руку. Локи почему-то становится легче, и остается лишь надеяться, что девушка почувствует его немую благодарность - сил открыть рот и сказать хоть что-то, у него уже не остается.  
В лихорадке проходит месяц. Локи узнает об этом уже позже, когда наконец может встать с постели без чьей-либо помощи.  
Раздели и боль, и силу - гласит договор с Ётунхеймом. Что ж, никто не говорил, что бремя власти окажется легким, и Локи не собирается предаваться жалости к себе. Он пережил это испытание, как пережил многие другие. Настало время двигаться дальше.  
\- Мой лорд! - при виде Локи лицо Тарха мгновенно преображается: на нем и облегчение, и радость, и тревога. - Мой лорд, вы в порядке. Хвала скалам, вы наконец-то с нами!  
Локи улыбается ему устало. Он все еще слаб, но чувствует, что силы понемногу возвращаются к нему.  
\- Отец не предупреждал меня о таком.  
\- Полагаю, он просто не успел, - вспоминая о Лафее, Тарх опускает голову. - Мы - плоть от плоти нашей земли и связаны с нею. В этом суть договора, что заключает с Ётунхеймом каждый ён-лорд.  
\- А отец? Когда он принял трон, он тоже…  
\- Всего неделю, - поняв недосказанную мысль, спешит ответить Тарх. - Он не обладал даром магии, как вы, и потому, думаю, договор не оставил на нем столь глубокой печати.  
Коротко кивнув, Локи переводит взгляд за окно. Там, за прозрачными ледовыми витражами оживает столица. Земля теперь дышит спокойней, ровнее, и ётуны, перенимая ее умиротворение, начинают чаще смотреть в небо и друг на друга, чем затравленно оглядываться по сторонам, то и дело ожидая нападения врага, хотя , признаться, сам Локи все еще его ждет.  
Но теперь в Ётунхейм приходит весна - первая за последние годы.  
Асы бежали в спешке и хаосе, однако фюр-Один не из тех, кто оставляет свои поражения неоплаченными. Да и Тор… Святые скалы, Тор! Сын своего отца, что тут скажешь. Он ведь выжил даже после боя с руугхатом. Последние всполохи в тонущем портале значили лишь одно - кто-то все же сумел воспользоваться им в последний миг, и этот кто-то не кто иной как Тор, Локи уверен. Он готов руку дать на отсечение, что ас-ген-асгард сейчас вне себя от ярости, а мысли о том, что он буквально сжимал шею своего главного врага в руках, а затем сам же ее и выпустил, наполняют душу необъяснимым терзанием. Заслуженная кара, говорит себе Локи, но кто бы знал, что она дастся ему так тяжело.  
Он сжимает кулак и смотрит на разложенные во внутреннем дворе замка детали асгардских машин, те, которые уцелели в огне. Кто-то вчера докладывал, что ётуны смогут их восстановить и повторить, вспомнить бы теперь, кто.  
\- Утрой количество строителей у Стены, - приказывает Локи Тарху. - Асы так просто не сдадутся.  
\- Мой лорд, - напоминает тот, как будто Локи мог забыть. - Мы вывели из строя все их порталы. У фюр-Одина больше нет путей в Ётунхейм. И к тому же, наблюдение глазами воронов ведется постоянно.  
Локи в ответ лишь хмурит брови.  
\- Мы не ждали асов и в первый раз. Я хочу, чтобы их следующий визит не стал для нас неожиданностью.  
Тарх молча отступает, склонив голову.  
Этой ночью Локи долго не может уснуть. Тревога и странное ожидание, поселившееся в сердце, не дает ему возможности забыться. Он лежит и смотрит, как рунная вязь на потолке слабо переливается голубым светом. После коронации в плавности линий и остроте углов появились петли, напоминающие узоры, что были выбиты на золотых асгардских щитах. Локи глядит в отражение собственного приговора, и вдруг чувствует слабый, едва ощутимый всплеск магии рядом.  
Он поворачивается к спящей Ангрбоде, касается ее рассыпанных по подушке волос, и гладит по плечу, думая, что начинает сходить с ума, но в шепоте магии появляются новые ноты. Их несколько: сплетенные воедино холод и жар, рокот ярости и почти звериная верность, и гулкое звучание морской глубины, полное смыслов и силы.  
Локи не знает, что несет ему этот шепот. Утром он немедленно посылает за Магхат, а потом четверть часа с беспокойством смотрит, как та что-то шепчет, обходя вокруг растерянной Ангрбоды кругами.  
Потом Магхат вдруг обнимает девушку и поднимает на Локи помолодевшие глаза.  
\- Мой лорд… - задыхаясь, шепчет Магхат.  
Она прижимает ладонь к животу Ангрбоды, и девушка, похоже, понимает все раньше, чем Локи, раз ее лицо озаряется счастливой улыбкой.  
\- Их трое, - кивает Магхат, не скрывая слез радости. - Два мальчика и девочка… Мой лорд, вы станете отцом.  
Шепот магии еще не рожденных детей льнет к Локи, наполняя его новой силой. Он хватается за спинку кресла, так удачно оказавшегося под рукой, и впервые за долгое время вдыхает полной грудью.  
Ангрбода словно светится изнутри. Магхат улыбается и, сложив перед грудью свои морщинистые ладони, низко кланяется будущей матери.  
Локи открывает рот, слова слетают с его языка быстрей, чем он успевает их осознать.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты стала…  
\- Магхат, - внезапно вздрогнув, прерывает его Ангрбода. Ее взгляд меняется в одно мгновенье: еще секунду назад он светился мягким внутренним светом, а сейчас подернулся едва различимой пеленой печали. - Магхат, прошу, оставь нас. Я позову тебя чуть позже.  
Помедлив немного, Магхат кивает и отступает. На ее лице заметна растерянность, а сведенные к переносице брови выдают одолевающие шаманку недобрые предчувствия. Когда великанша покидает покои, Локи переводит взгляд на Ангрбоду, но прежде, чем он успевает сказать хоть слово, та делает к нему шаг.  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Но я также знаю, что это слова не твоего сердца, гёрт-ран.  
Ее голос тих и печален, и глядя ей в лицо, Локи вспоминает, что уже видел эту грусть. Он протягивает руку - ему хочется дотронуться до Ангрбоды, сказать, что она ошибается. Ангрбода ловит его ладонь и прижимается к ней щекой. В ее глазах тот же самый отблеск, что Локи увидел той ночью, когда был задан вопрос, что за кольцо он носит - такое чуждое этому миру, такое… асгардское. Локи тогда ничего не ответил - просто обнял Ангрбоду покрепче и поцеловал, заставляя ее запылать от страсти и отбросить лишние мысли. Лгать не хотелось, может быть, впервые в жизни. К тому же, это сработало бы с кем-то другим, но только не с Ангрбодой.  
\- Ничего не говори, гёрт-ран, - говорит она мягко, сжимая руку Локи в своей ладони, и продолжает, словно уговаривая, как будто это Локи требуется утешение. - Ты ведь знаешь. Наши дороги всегда будут идти рядом, но им никогда не слиться в одну...  
Локи молчит и прижимает ее к себе. Солгать снова означает оскорбить ее гордость, а этого Ангрбода не заслуживает.  
Они оба прекрасно понимают, что так или иначе, им не быть вместе. Теперь дорога Ангрбоды лежит в неведомые земли - Магхат определит, какой мир из девяти станет безопасен для течения ее беременности. Обладающие магией дети потребуют очень многого от матери - Локи, например, забрал у своей жизнь. Правда, его мать была не из Ётунхейма. А сейчас Магхат найдет идеальную землю и безопасное место, которое напитает Ангрбоду силой, и дети благополучно появятся на свет, чтобы стать новой надеждой своего народа. А Ангрбода займет почетное место среди горных великанш - мудрых матерей и хранительниц путей.  
С каждым днем весна все больше набирает силу. Она звенит потоками тающего льда и расцветает сизыми всполохами мхов. Ветры наполняются свежестью, воздух становится сладким, и Локи оживает сам. Рана, которую Тор нанес его сердцу, рубцуется и почти перестает болеть. Ангрбода улыбается, чувствуя новую жизнь внутри себя, ётуны оживлены и обрадованы, из Асгарда по-прежнему нет никаких вестей, и Локи сам начинает верить в мирную передышку.  
Наконец Магхат говорит ему, что нашла нужное место.  
\- Это Муспельхейм, мир огненных демонов, - в рабочем кабинете Локи шаманка разворачивает на столе карту и прижимает ее угол серебряным подсвечником. Она все еще не понимает, почему Локи и Ангрбода отказались от обряда верности, но их решения не оспаривает. - Смотри, мой лорд, вот здесь, на самой границе, есть пещерный край. Холод глубин, горный простор и пустынный жар дадут твоим детям то, что они просят уже сейчас. Здесь Ангрбоде будет легче всего.  
\- Осталось договориться с Суртом, - перед глазами Локи оживают начертанные на бумаге линии, и тихая песня детской магии на миг становится громче. - Им уже нравится, - усмехается он и поднимает взгляд на Махгат. - Ты отправишься с ней?  
\- Я и мои сестры, - согласно кивает старая великанша. - Разве мы оставим Ангрбоду в такой момент? Даже не надейся, мой лорд.  
Локи кивает с благодарностью.  
Традиции требуют, чтобы он встретился с хозяином выбранных земель и получил у него разрешение и защиту для будущей матери. Взамен Ётунхейм отдаст одно из своих сокровищ или что-то другое, неосязаемое - и неважно, насколько велика окажется цена. Локи готов заплатить любую.  
Он отправляет в Муспельхейм ворона и готовится к долгому ожиданию, но Сурт, к большому удивлению Локи, отвечает почти сразу. Его ответное послание едва ли дружелюбно, но сквозь рубленные фразы проступает неожиданный интерес, и Локи не может отделаться от подозрений, что визит к Сурту станет ловушкой.  
В Муспельхейм он отправляется с усиленной охраной.  
Земля демонов выстояла перед вторжением Асгарда. Слишком жестокая к чужакам - огненное пекло, где один лишь воздух может выжечь захватчика изнутри, - она почти не пострадала. Асы пытались закрепиться на одном из ее рубежей, но демоны отворили врата внутреннему пламени Муспельхейма, и проснувшиеся вулканы обрушили свой гнев на незваных гостей. Даже сейчас, спустя несколько лет, над землей все еще веют черные ветра.  
Сурт встречает Локи прямо у портала, даже не дожидаясь прибытия ётунов во дворец. С последней встречи повелитель демонов стал еще суше лицом, чем его помнит Локи. На венчающих голову рогах проявились новые витые наросты, свидетельствующие о пережитых испытаниях, но открытые в улыбке острые зубы по-прежнему сияют белизной.  
\- Кха-гар, ётун-лорд, давненько не встречал вашего брата в своих пустынях, - приветственно каркает Сурт и раскрывает перед Локи руки, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия.  
\- Пески Муспельхейма - не самое привлекательное место для моего народа. Такой жар лишь тебе добавляет сил. Прими мое ответное почтение.  
\- Тогда особенно приятно видеть промороженного царя у меня в гостях! Слышал, вы отлично надрали асам задницы! - Сурт смеется, и в его словах нет злости, скорее, грубоватая радость, которая в следующий миг сменяется серьезностью. - Сожалею о Лафее. Он был великолепный стратег и жестокий воин.  
Упоминание об отце заставляет сердце Локи болезненно сжаться, поэтому он лишь коротко кивает, принимая соболезнования. Ётуны никогда не слыли добрыми друзьями демонам, однако же и кровными врагами, несмотря на бросающиеся в глаза различия, не были. В детстве Локи слышал, как Лафей отзывался о Сурте, как об упрямом и вспыльчивом засранце. Определение "засранца" в то время для Локи было неясным, но, судя по интонациям отца, значило оно что-то, заслуживающее уважения. За это ему, пожалуй, можно простить “промороженного царя”.

Сурт хлопает его по плечу и машет рукой в сторону, показывая на огромное огненное кольцо, висящее в воздухе. Внутри него плавится воздух, искажая и без того текучий пейзаж оранжево-красной местности.  
\- Пойдем, сын Лафея, посплетничаем, что ли, - по всей видимости, это один из порталов демонов. - Я приказал накрыть нам стол, перекусим, потолкуем, выпьем, кхар их всех раздери, ты ж не просто так сюда заявился, верно?  
\- Смотрю, твоя воспетая в легендах проницательность по-прежнему с тобой, - не сдержавшись, Локи позволяет себе легкую колкость. Сурт в ответ одобрительно клацает челюстями и, приглашающе махнув рукой, первым ступает в портал.  
Локи следует за ним и в следующий момент понимает, что демонам Муспельхейма, оказывается, не чуждо стремление к уюту, красоте и роскоши. Стол, к которому направляется Сурт, стоит на самом обрыве - вид на беснующуюся белыми искрами темную бездну просто невероятен. Но это еще можно было бы понять, а вот ковер под ногами, золотая посуда причудливой ковки, и высокие кувшины, чьи узкие горла походят на воронки, выточенные изо льда, вызывает откровенное удивление.  
\- Только для дорогих гостей, - громыхает смехом Сурт и садится в ажурное кресло, похожее на трон. Локи достается такое же, только темнее цветом. - Никому не говори - все равно не поверят.  
\- Зачем же рушить твой светлый образ? - вздергивает брови Локи. - Не горю желанием, - он опускается в глубокое, однако же вполне подходящее ему по габаритам кресло. И откуда только Сурт его притащил? Его подданные, как и он сам, ведь не уступают размерами горным ётунам. Но быть на Муспельхейме легче в человеческой форме - для ётуна здешний жар откровенно жесток. - И опережая твой следующий вопрос о моих желаниях, скажу, что был бы не прочь отведать нух'лата. Говорят, он не хуже асгадской медовухи, хотя, как по мне, подобное сравнение явно не в его пользу.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты спросишь, - громогласно хохочет Сурт и тянется к одному из кувшинов. - Вот, проверим, закаленная ли глотка у нового царя Ётунхейма. Пей до дна, не посрами Лафея, - в тяжелый бокал Локи льется темный напиток, густой запах которого моментально растекается над столом. - Отец твой горазд был его пить, уважал меня, значит.  
Локи весьма скептичен к подобному мерилу уважения, однако оставляет эту мысль при себе. От напитка тянет сладковато-пряным ароматом, однако на вкус он скорее горчит, при этом оставляя после себя томное и будоражащее кровь послевкусие. Локи делает еще один глоток, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.  
\- Огня твоей крови! - одобрительно поднимает свой бокал Сурт и опрокидывает в себя его содержимое целиком.

\- И твоей, владетель пепельных дюн.  
На столе мясо - жареное и сушеное, вывалянное в каких-то специях, от которых в желудке горячеет даже от запаха. Блюда с серо-коричневыми, сморщенными, как личико младенца, плодами местной земли, и сваленные грудой куски хлеба, такого же же цвета, что и рога Сурта.  
\- Так что за вести ты мне принес? - прищурившись, спрашивает демон.  
\- Боюсь, что касается вестей, то ты знаешь больше меня, - пожимает плечами Локи.  
Дымящийся окорок на блюде рядом кажется ему вполне подходящим началом трапезы, так что он достает из ножен на бедре свой кинжал и отрезает себе приличный ломоть. Существования столовых приборов демоны не признают - зачем они им, когда остроте их когтей и зубов позавидует любой клинок?  
Хруст костей, перемалываемых мощными челюстями Сурта, лишний раз это подтверждает.  
\- И правда, - рычит демон, и в его голосе слышится добрая насмешка. - Ётунхейм ощетинился ледяными иглами так, что даже слухи облетают его стороной. А в Асгарде, говорят, смутные времена. Я потерял нескольких лучших разведчиков, но... кха-кха! - теперь он снова смеется, даже отгрызая новый кусок. - Но знаю больше других!  
При упоминании давнего врага Локи непроизвольно кривится. Челюсти каменеют в напряжении, а горло сжимается так, что кусок мяса застревает в нем непрожеванным комом. Приходится влить в себя остатки нух'лата и протянуть кубок Сурту за новой порцией.  
\- Ходят слухи, - доверительно скалит зубы демон, - что фюр-Один болен. Или... - он делает внушительную паузу, наполняя кубок Локи, - при смерти. Или... - теперь Сурт опять молчит, наливая себе тоже, - мертв.  
Локи сжимает бокал так, что на его боках остаются вмятины. От внимания Сурта это, разумеется, не ускользает.  
\- Да, ледяной лорд, - кивает он. - В Золотых чертогах теперь распоряжается Тор, пока от имени отца. Но Одина никто не видел с тех пор, как закрылся последний портал на Ётунхейм. Может, фюр-Один не пережил позора поражения? Или его так подкосила смерть любовницы?  
Сурт громко хохочет. Из бездны по правую руку вдруг вздымается настоящий гейзер из искр. Фонтан рассыпается в воздухе и медленно тает, кружась светящейся метелью, а демон восторженно свистит, глядя на нее.  
\- Ты видал? Такое тут редко бывает! Счастливый знак! - ревет Сурт, вновь принимаясь лакать из своего кубка.

Локи болезненно дергает рукой - несколько обжигающих искр попадают на кожу, однако это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творится сейчас в его разуме. Мысли, одна острее другой, теснятся в голове, лезут вперед друг друга, смешиваясь в невообразимый хаос образов. Локи встряхивает головой, чтобы унять вопящую круговерть.  
Фюр-Один при смерти? Тор правит от имени отца? Помнится, когда владыку Асгарда в последний раз видели в Ётунхейме, он был более, чем здоров, и регулярно подтверждал сей факт, появляясь в кабинете Черной Вдовы в виде голограммы.  
Новая любовница? Или Сиф? Супруга Одина, Фригг, была известна всем девяти мирам, как самый первый его друг и соратник. Неужто в какой-то миг чрезмерная преданность мужу вышла Фригг боком?  
О еде Локи теперь и не помышляет. Недремлющий острый ум уже просчитывает ответные ходы и последствия, а также то, как лучше следует использовать информацию, которой Сурт делится с ним как бы невзначай.  
\- Одному из моих людей, правда, сообщают, что Фригг не выглядит подавленной или расстроенной. Врут, наверное, - отмахивается Сурт и подтягивает к себе блюдо с ярко-красными ломтями мяса, над которыми даже тут, в огнедышащей печке пустыни, поднимается ароматный парок. - Но все войска отозваны в Асгард, это уже неоспоримый факт. Даже коротышки предоставлены сами себе!  
Почему-то последнее особо веселит Сурта.  
Локи смутно припоминает, что с цвергами у демонов давний спор. Кажется, из-за какой-то кражи, которая по версии Сурта является сверх меры кощунственной, а по версии карликов - недоказанной. Обоюдным претензиям, как говорят в Мидгарде, в обед сто лет. Впрочем, сейчас чужие обиды волнуют Локи в последнюю очередь. По крайней мере, он наконец получил ответ на вопрос, не дававший ему покоя с тех самых пор, как Тор позорно бежал в свой мир под грузом вины и стыда. Который, кстати говоря, Локи любезно взвалил ему на плечи, явив свое сотканное метелью лицо в последней битве на Белом Зеркале. Интересно, вспоминает ли его Тор темными ночами? Если верить Сурту, у сына фюр-Один сейчас и без того проблем по горло, и все же Локи знает: не только Тор оставил ему в память о себе незаживающую рану. По этой части у них с ас-ген-асгардом равный счет.  
\- Как... интересно, - задумчиво тянет Локи, поигрывая бокалом. - Неужто удача отвернулась от Одноглазого?  
\- Тебе трудно в это поверить? - щурит глаза Сурт. - Сначала он лишился своей девки, которая, говорят, предала его, между прочим, на твоей земле... а потом и удачи. Не может же дьяволу везти вечно?  
Странно слышать подобную речь от демона, но Локи не привыкать.  
\- Ты хоть видел ее тело? Или асы утащили свою мертвую паучиху с собой?  
\- Поверь, тогда им было не до павших, - отвечает Локи. Тела Сиф они не нашли, но на то, чтобы вывезти его с Ётунхейма у асов было время. Правда, об этом Сурту знать не обязательно, как и об обстоятельствах раскрытия предательства Золотой Девы. Ловушка сработала - Локи может гордиться своей работой. Он прячет мысли поглубже и делает задумчивое лицо. - Так все-таки Черная Вдова плела сети за спиной Фригг...  
\- Ты не догадывался? - поднимает голову Сурт.  
\- Подозревал, - хищно улыбаясь, лжет Локи.  
\- Клянусь, я ржал весь вечер, когда узнал! - Сурт хлопает ладонью по столу, но когти не оставляют на твердой, явно зачарованной поверхности, следов. - Ее задушил Тор... Или сломал шею, тут врать не буду, говорю, как доложили мне. Представляешь? В самом золотом сердце Асгарда - золотая змеища!  
Он снова поднимает кубок.  
\- За смерть врагов!  
Локи ненадолго прикрывает веки, представляя, каким было лицо Тора в тот момент, когда он сжимал пальцами шею Черной Вдовы. О, Локи многое бы отдал, чтобы это увидеть! И он уж точно не откажется за это выпить.  
\- За смерть врагов, огненный хозяин.  
Кубки сталкиваются с глухим звоном, ароматный нух'лат льется Локи в горло, и славные вести делают его вкус острее, а послевкусие - слаще.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь, - Сурт запрокидывает голову и очередной кусок мяса, похоже, кладет прямо в горло. - Расскажи мне, как вам удалось вышвырнуть асов? Я хочу услышать это в деталях, учти!  
Локи дарит Сурту сумрачную усмешку. Детали, о которых хочет знать владыка огненной земли, он не согласился бы выдать и под пытками. О, нет, эта тайна только для них с Тором, а Сурту придется довольствоваться урезанной версией событий.  
\- Терпение, мой царственный собрат, - туманно откликается Локи. - Терпение и ярость - вот что стало залогом нашей победы.  
\- И только? - неверяще громыхает Сурт, - Я помню тебя еще мальчишкой, Локи. Из трех твоих слов два были насквозь лживы. И ты убеждаешь меня, что вышиб этих высокомерных ублюдков со своей земли одним лишь терпением? Ха!  
\- Отдаю должное твоей настойчивости, - хмыкает Локи.  
Сурт снова подливает ему в бокал, но вряд ли затем, чтобы опоить. Демону Муспельхейма, похоже, давно не удавалось провести время с удовольствием.  
\- Но ты здесь, - напоминает он снова. - А значит, тебе от меня что-то нужно, ледяной царь.

Локи отвечает ему мягким кивком.  
\- Небольшая, смею надеяться, услуга. Тебе будет даже интересно, ведь, насколько я знаю, никто из моих предшественников не приходил в огненные земли с такой просьбой.  
\- Вот как? - Сурт щурит глаза, в которых, кажется, возникает живое пламя. - Считай, что я заинтригован.  
Локи делает очередной глоток прежде чем продолжить. Ему кажется, или теперь напиток отчего-то стал еще горше?  
\- Моя женщина носит под сердцем ребенка. Троих, если быть точнее. Шаманки говорят, здесь ей будет легче разрешиться от бремени. Могу ли я надеяться на твое пламенное гостеприимство?  
\- Ма-аги... - Сурт восхищенно смотрит на Локи и откидывается на спинку кресла. - Я слышал про этот ваш обычай, но даже и не мечтал о таком дне. - Демон проводит языком по острым зубам и закрывает глаза.  
Когда Сурт делает такое лицо, впору начать опасаться, так что движимый внезапно вспыхнувшим беспокойством, Локи уже намеревается было обезопасить еще не родившихся детей на свой лад, но потом натыкается на внезапно острый, почти холодный, но понимающий взгляд Сурта. Почему-то это пробирает до мурашек, и Локи вдруг понимает, что Ангрбода будет в безопасности на огненной земле.  
\- Если понадобится, я отдам свою жизнь за твоих будущих детей, - говорит Сурт и подается вперед. - Но, как я понимаю, ты ждешь, чтобы я назвал цену? И я ее назову.  
Он выдерживает длинную паузу, ища в лице Локи признаки слабости или сомнения, и, не найдя их, произносит:  
\- Мне нужен военный союз с Ётунхеймом. Отныне и навсегда.  
Признаться честно, Локи ожидал от Сурта многого, но никак не такого. Возможно, какая-то личная услуга была бы подходящей платой. Возможно, потребовалось бы даже принести пару-тройку жертв, и Локи был к этому готов. Однако военный союз? Пошатывающийся, едва-едва встающий на ноги после разорительной оккупации асов Ётунхейм, ему еще требовалось немало времени, чтобы стать хоть сколько-нибудь ценным союзником для кого-то. Впрочем, время течет, и всё меняется. Сурт, очевидно, смотрит куда дальше: туда, где Ётунхейм, с поддержкой самого Локи и трёх его детей-магов станет ощутимо сильнее. Он быстро понял, какова настоящая ценность еще не рожденных наследников. Что ж, кому, как не демону, уметь торговаться?  
Для Локи в таком союзе тоже немалая польза: если асы рискнут повторить свою дерзость и вернутся в Ётунхейм, им придется встретиться не только с холодом льдов, но и с жаром пламени.  
В словах Локи нет и тени насмешки, когда он отвечает:  
\- Слово ён-лорда, огненный хозяин. Отныне и навсегда. Мое племя - твое племя.  
Сурт протягивает ему когтистую руку.  
\- Твоя женщина может прибыть, когда пожелает. Любое место, которое она выберет, станет священным. Любая вещь, которую она пожелает, будет ей дарована, - произносимые клятвы полны силы, которую Локи не ожидал бы встретить у демона. - Пусть ее ноша будет легка и благодатна.  
Они скрепляют рукопожатие, и из бездны взлетает еще один искрящийся фонтан.  
\- А советниками обменяемся сегодня же, - вновь щерится в улыбке Сурт. - Мне не терпится начать! Коротышки передохнут от страха, когда об этом узнают!  
\- Я пришлю к тебе Тарха, - чувствуя, что нужно как следует промочить горло, Локи вновь тянется к кувшину с нух'латом. - Он верно служил моему отцу и так же верно служит мне. Можешь на него положиться.  
\- Я не собираюсь забирать его навсегда, - грохочет в ответ Сурт и вновь наполняет им обоим бокалы.

Тарх, впрочем, по возвращении Локи, придерживается другой точки зрения.  
\- Сурт умен, - вслух размышляет он, меряя шагами рабочий кабинет Локи. - А у демонов можно поучиться многому в военном плане. Торговля с ними тоже пойдет Ётунхейму на пользу, да и за Ангрбодой нужно будет приглядывать, дополнительная пара глаз лишней не будет…  
\- Хочешь сказать, что останешься на Муспельхейме надолго? - спрашивает его Локи, который никак не может надышаться свежим воздухом Ётунхейма.  
\- Ты всегда можешь вызвать меня обратно, - Тарх оборачивается и немного хмурит брови. - Как только я подготовлю себе замену, обязательно вернусь.  
В любом случае, каким бы хмурым ни выглядел Тарх, свое назначение на пост ётунхеймского военного советника при Сурте он принимает. Конечно, ему придется непросто: хотя бы потому, что в земле демонов даже сам воздух будет жечь горло. Но перспективы нового союза слишком заманчивы, и Тарх не может этого не понимать. До вторжения асов Ётунхейм, вполне довольный своими границами, не нуждался в поддержке союзников. Девять миров, не касаясь друг друга, существовали многие века, и всех, кроме фюр-Одина, такой порядок вещей устраивал. Однако алчность и неуемная жажда наживы, помноженная на технический прогресс Асгарда, позволила Одноглазому перешагнуть пороги чужих миров и заявить о своей воле. Ничьи границы более не были неприкосновенными, и Ётунхейму, как и всем прочим, кто не желал покоряться асам, теперь придется самим защищать свои земли.  
Прибывший от Сурта демон только подтверждает этот простой факт.  
\- Меня зовут Шаи-йн, - Рога у посланца светлые, почти серые, а чернота в глазах неровная, там словно постоянно плывут сизые облака, и это, наверное, что-то значит. Вряд ли Сурт прислал в Ётунхейм простого воина. На демоне глухие, под подбородок доспехи и плащ, накинутый поверх них. Локи замечает синий переливающийся мех подбоя и прячет улыбку. На одежду Шай-ина пошла шкура одной из тех подземных тварей, что водятся только в цвержьих лабиринтах глубоко под землей, и вряд ли демон заполучил ее путем торгового обмена. Подданные Сурта помешаны на чести и доблести, а потому так не любят изворотливых гномов. - Я клянусь служить вам так же преданно, как и Огненному Владыке.  
Локи одобрительно кивает, принимая клятву. Придется привыкать к виду рогов и хвоста при дворе. И не только.  
Следующую пару недель также приходится уделить посланцу. Экскурсию по дворцу и личным покоям демона, правда, проводят слуги, но вот показать то, что лежит за пределами столицы, суровый, холодный и ветреный Ётунхейм, может только сам ён-лорд.  
Шай-ин кутается в меховой плащ, надеясь сохранить тепло, однако для горных ветров это не кажется серьезным препятствием. Локи слышит их гулкий смех - Ётунхейм прилежно исполняет свою часть уговора. Увлеченный голосами гор, Локи не сразу замечает, что несмотря на явно неприятные для него условия, молодой демон обшаривает окружающие их скалы пристальным взглядом.  
\- Горы - надежный защитник, ён-лорд. Эта гряда тянется на север, верно? Было бы неплохо поставить здесь патрули. У них будет великолепный обзор.  
Локи ловит себя на том, что уже начинает рассказывать о вороньей сети, и замолкает на полуслове, поймав дымный взгляд Шаи-йна. А потом откровенно усмехается, слыша, как восторженно ревут горы, почувствовав веселье своего хозяина.  
\- А если расположить на склонах скрытые ловушки, - продолжает демон, откровенно лаская взглядом губы Локи, - враг проклянет тот день, когда рискнет пойти этим путем.  
Тот насмешливо поднимает бровь, и Шаи-йн толкает своего зверя вперед, не к Локи, а выше по горной тропе.  
\- Я хочу осмотреть место, где открылся первый асгардский портал, - кричит демон, оборачиваясь. - Земля может хранить память об использованной магии.  
Пронизывающий ветер как будто становится теплее.  
Локи чуть наклоняется вперед, чтобы несильно хлопнуть своего каргала по загривку. Тот довольно фыркает и встряхивает мохнатой головой, переступая с лапы на лапу, будто ему не терпится двинуться вперед, туда, куда зовет Шаи-йн. Военный советник, к слову, проявляет куда больше прыти, чем можно было от него ожидать, и это в равной степени относится как к его интересу относительно ландшафта, так и к самому Локи. Сказать, что на данный момент демон нарушил как минимум с полдюжины правил приличия, принятых среди ётунов, значит немало приукрасить действительность. Взгляд, который он, не таясь, бросает на губы Локи, кстати, следовало бы счесть как минимум чересчур дерзким, но отчего-то Локи это только веселит.  
Будто поторапливая своего хозяина, каргал издает нетерпеливое фырканье. Очевидно, бессовестное животное очаровано военным советником ничуть не меньше, чем тот - своим новым назначением.  
\- Поднимемся по тропе вверх, а затем спустимся с перевала, - указывает вперед Локи. - Оттуда сможешь увидеть Белое Зеркало.  
На перевале демон показывает Локи еще одну свою ипостась, причем совершенно естественно, как будто забыв о присутствии постороннего. Шаи-йн спрыгивает на землю и растекается по ней черной тенью, превращаясь в едва ли материальное существо. Он словно прощупывает собой каждый камень, слизывая со стылых граней пыль, песок и лед, и Локи чувствует магию - но магию совершенно иного рода. Непосвященный вспомнил бы мидгарские сказки о вампирах, но Локи слышал о подобном искусстве от отца. Растворение в огне - или, в данном случае, в саже или пепле, начинают практиковать воины, которые провели в боях не меньше трех сотен лет, а то, с какой легкостью Шай-ин летит над землей, скатываясь по склону, наводит на размышления о куда большем возрасте и, возможно, еще многих навыках. Это кажется Локи весьма и весьма интригующим.  
Заставив каргала подойти к краю склона, Локи спрыгивает на землю. Пока советник обшаривает здесь каждый камень, можно немного передохнуть и промочить горло, не отрывая при этом взгляда от мечущейся меж камней чернильной тени. Энергии у демона хоть отбавляй, это несомненно. Ему дай волю, так он каждого воина будет так гонять, как им и при Тархе не снилось.  
Что ж, пусть.  
Сделав последний глоток воды, Локи возвращает флягу в седельную сумку и поворачивается взглянуть на место своей самой лучшей и самой горькой битвы.  
Белое Зеркало впервые за годы свободно ото льда. Темные воды спокойны, лишь легкая рябь скользит по поверхности, не тревожа глубин, где покоятся и последние Врата, и древний ужас Ётунхейма.  
Локи складывает руки на груди, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что пытается защититься от воспоминаний о Торе, и, словно наяву, слышит гулкое дыхание того дня.  
Лицо Тора всплывает в памяти само собой. Сам того не желая, Локи помнит каждую деталь: хмуро сведенные брови, раздувшиеся от ярости ноздри, темные, едва ли не темней вод горного озера глаза и горькие складки возле губ. Локи хотел бы забыть, но он помнит и брызги крови на скулах Тора - ведь его отряд пробивался к порталу со звериным упорством, прокладывая себе путь по телам ётунов. Множество мельчайших деталей, тогда оставшихся незамеченными, но, как оказалось, крепко въевшихся в память, одолевают Локи сейчас. Он зажмуривает глаза, будто за прикрытыми веками есть спасение, но вместо покоя получает новую волну образов - не столь жестоких, однако же не менее ярких.  
Он помнит руки Тора по бокам от своей головы, когда тот прижимал его к постели своим весом. Он помнит тени от волос на лице и темный от желания взгляд, который следил за каждым его движением. Он помнит чужие пальцы на своей шее, и то, как будоражила кровь одна лишь мысль о том, что Тор понятия не имеет, с кем делит ночь.  
Тогда внутри Локи бушевало столько желаний, столько мрака и гнева. У него не хватало времени даже на то, чтобы дышать полной грудью, не то, что разобраться в себе. Теперь же, по прошествии месяцев, он замечает, что непонятная тоска одолевает его сердце. Он сжимает руку в кулак и чувствует, как давит на пальцы кольцо Тора. Даже с закрытыми глазами Локи может описать асгардское украшение - тонкие бороздки на металле, каждый изгиб гравировки и царапинку на внутренней стороне. Зачем он до сих пор носит его?  
В голове шумит, уже почти ревет, и Локи мотает головой, отгоняя непрошеные чувства, а потом вдруг понимает, что грохот несет с собой не память, а летящий с вершин каменный поток.  
Он не успевает даже отшатнуться - тело слишком тяжелое, словно опутано нитями воспоминаний. Чернильная тень возникает перед Локи всего за мгновение до того, как камнепад преодолевает последние шаги до цели. Горячая гибкая плеть обвивается вокруг пояса, и молниеносным рывком отдергивает Локи в сторону. Он катится по земле, и уже должен был бы ободрать об камни все бока, однако же удары что-то смягчает. Когда, наконец, бешеная круговерть прекращается, Локи оказывается распластан на скалах. Шаи-йн над ним еще не до конца вернул себе прежнюю форму, и под оглушительный грохот собственного испуганного сердца в ушах Локи наблюдает, как укрывающая его тень вспоминает очертания тела. Всего пара мгновений, и под спиной Локи уже руки советника. Его лицо совсем рядом, дыхание едва сбито, а то, что поначалу Локи принял за плеть, на самом деле - обвивающий его талию хвост.  
\- Не хотелось бы возвращаться к Сурту, отбыв лишь недавно. Уже пытаетесь избавится от меня, намекнув на мою несостоятельность, как военного советника и охранника?  
Локи чувствует, как у обнимающего его демона бьется сердце - рваный, сильный, оглушающий ритм. Воздух неожиданно обжигает легкие, Локи невольно облизывает губы и внезапно чувствует себя живым - полностью цельным, как прежде.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты слишком много на себя берешь? - произносит он, усмехаясь, но отнюдь не препятствуя демону занимать то положение, которое он занимает. Вес Шаи-йна оказывается приятным - Локи не прочь ощущать его на себе еще какое-то время.  
\- Еще нет, - огненный демон обнажает в улыбке зубы, и Локи ухмыляется шире, предчувствуя ответ, - А вот сейчас - да.  
Целоваться с демоном - все равно что окунуться в живое пламя, сжигающее все эмоции, кроме одной. Страсть Шаи-йна захватывает Локи целиком, и он глотает стон, когда чужой язык вторгается в рот, а бедра вдавливаются в бедра каменной крепостью. Шаи-йн горяч, как и подобает его племени, но горяч не только телом, но и нравом. Он вряд ли склонен к душевным метаниям на пустом месте, демоны предпочитают решать все сразу и говорить напрямик. Не стоит, конечно, судить об одном конкретном демоне по всему роду, но все же… Все же пока Шаи-йн оправдывает славу своих соплеменников, и под напором его желания Локи внезапно чувствует, что именно этого ему не хватало с тех пор, как… Облик Тора всплывает перед мысленным взором, как вытравленный золотом на черном силуэт. Локи ошарашенно распахивает глаза, вцепляясь в плечи Шаи-йна, ища поддержки, и тот принимает это за разрешение продолжить. Его рука принимается оглаживать Локи бок и бедро, хватка у него крепкая, а когти острые, так что придется потом поплотнее запахивать плащ, чтобы скрыть рваные следы на одежде от чужих глаз. Напор советника сносит все границы - демон уже давным-давно вторгся в личное пространство Локи, но, как будто этого ему мало, стремится оказаться к нему еще ближе. Кожей к коже, дыханием к дыханью.  
Однако знакомый звук вороньих крыльев обрывает эту настойчивую экспансию, позволяя Локи перевести дух.  
\- Что? - сорванным выдохом требует он у ворона.  
Крупная птица, усевшись на небольшой валун неподалеку, наклоняет голову вбок, с интересом разглядывая открывшуюся ей картину.  
\- Твоя птица? - тоже обернувшись к гостю, спрашивает Шаи-йн, - Я слышал,  
новому ён-лорду служат вороны.  
\- Очень назойливые вороны, - кривится Локи, - Говори, в чем дело, я слушаю,  
\- вновь обращается он к птице.  
Та встряхивается всем телом, расправляет отливающие зеленью в свете солнца крылья и, открыв клюв, выталкивает каркающее:  
\- Мы готовы, ён-лорд! - даже в птичьем крике слышны интонации Тарха. - Портал на Муспельхейм открыт, Сурт ждет.  
\- О, - Шаи-йн меняется даже внешне. Он похож на засыпанную песком скалу, которую обтекает пустынный ветер - каждый порыв воздуха рисует на ней новые лики. Сейчас демон становится собранным и внимательным, словно снедавшая его еще минуту назад страсть была только призраком. - Леди Ангрбода готова к переходу?  
Что это значит, Локи понимает и сам.  
\- Нам нужно возвращаться, - говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги. - И как можно быстрее.  
\- Да, мой господин, - эхом отзывается Шаи-йн и до самой столицы больше не говорит ни слова.  
Впрочем, это даже к лучшему.  
Ангрбоду Локи видит первой - может потому, что все остальное в этот момент не имеет значения. Она сидит на застеленном мехом тюке и гладит ладонью длинную серую шерсть. Шаманки, суровые и собранные, а потому кажущиеся выше и суше обычного, носят к открытому прямо во внутреннем дворе замка порталу скарб и тюки с вещами. Появление Локи Ангрбода чувствует еще до того, как видит. Вскакивает на ноги легко и радостно, будто и не носит под сердцем тройню, и идет ему навстречу, гордо расправив плечи. Улыбка ее светла и печальна, но вместе с тем в каждом ее движении, каждом взмахе ресниц, каждом взгляде сквозит и спокойная, дремлющая сила. Новость о своем отъезде Ангрбода приняла, не проронив ни слова. Она достаточно умна, чтобы понять: её дети - величайшее сокровище всего Ётунхейма, и Локи прав в том, что готовится к их рождению задолго до срока. В пещерах Муспельхейма ей будет легче разрешиться от бремени, и если для этого придется покинуть свой дом, что ж, она к этому готова.  
\- Гёрт-ран, - она останавливается, не дойдя до Локи пары шагов, склоняет  
голову, как будто теперь обязана приветствовать своего господина со всей строгостью дворцового этикета.  
Локи открывает было рот, чтобы спросить, к чему такие церемонии, но ловит на себе строгий взгляд Магхат.  
\- Больше не твоя женщина, - беззвучно произносят её губы, - Теперь - мать  
наследников.  
И Локи сжимает губы, так и не задав щекочущего язык вопроса. Вместо этого он принимает поклон Ангрбоды, а затем подходит ближе и обнимает ее, все еще стоящую с покорно опущенной головой. Ангрбода вздрагивает, но через мгновение напряжение покидает ее плечи, и она прижимается к Локи почти так же пылко, как и раньше.  
\- Магхат говорит, мне следует вести себя подобающе, - тихо шепчет она. -  
Шаманки будут сердиться.  
\- Переживут, - усмехается Локи. - Все готово для перехода?  
\- Мне собрали столько вещей, что хватит на всю жизнь, - Ангрбода слабо улыбается и бросает взгляд за плечо, где громоздятся тюки, которых становится все больше. - Но ведь, если что, я всегда могу вернуться?  
\- Время пролетит незаметно, - обещает ей Локи и гладит по плечам, заглядывая в глаза. - Я буду навещать тебя.  
\- Если это не навредит детям, - бурчит Махгат, проходя мимо. - И даже не думай появляться без спросу. Нам и с их магией проблем будет выше крыши, а еще с тобой разбираться.  
Ангрбода закатывает глаза, а Локи осторожно прижимает руку к ее животу. Растущие в чреве дети спят: Локи чувствует неторопливое, замедленное течение силы. Это похоже за замерзшую горную реку - быстрая вода спрятана подо льдом, и только ветер несет на холодной равнине эхо волчьего воя.  
\- Даже не думай, - пихает его под руку Махгат. - И не спорь! - добавляет она, когда Локи уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить.  
\- Я могу сопроводить госпожу, если прикажете, - звучит за спиной голос демона.  
Локи едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы вздрогнуть: Шай-ин оказался рядом абсолютно бесшумно.  
\- О, владыка пепельных дюн об этом позаботился, - отвечает вместо Локи Ангрбода. Она оглядывается назад, на открытый портал, и будто чувствуя ее взгляд, через мерцающую пленку во внутренний двор ступает полдюжины демонов.  
Приветствуя Локи, они коротко кивают, а затем застывают на миг, уставившись на Шаи-йна. Судя по лицам, они знакомы, однако о его новом назначении, очевидно, не были осведомлены.  
Шаи-йн бросает им несколько слов на языке демонов, и те, расплывшись в одинаково клыкастых ухмылках, принимаются сноровисто грузить тюки с вещами себе на плечи. Шаманки пытаются указывать им, что и как нужно делать, но демоны их будто и не замечают.  
\- Прошу простить моих соплеменников, - обращается Шаи-йн к недовольно  
нахмурившейся Магхат. - У нас женщин немного, они образуют отдельную касту. Воинам запрещено даже смотреть на женщину, дабы не оскорбить ее, но они скорее умрут, чем допустят, чтобы та оказалась в опасности.  
Шаманка хмурит всклокоченные седые брови, но больше неудовольствия не выказывает.  
\- Ты пойдешь с нами? - с затаенной надеждой спрашивает Ангрбода у Локи и берет его за руку.  
\- Только до портала, - нет, Магхат сегодня просто невыносима! Локи с трудом сдерживает язвительный ответ, так и рвущийся с языка, но шаманка права. Будущей матери придется пережить несколько неприятных минут, пока магия огненной земли Муспельхейма будет переплетаться с магией детей, и присутствие рядом еще одного колдуна, тем более, такого как Локи, нежелательно.  
Он обнимает Ангрбоду и целует ее в висок, чувствуя, как та дрожит от скрываемого страха. Наверное, она уже знает, что роды с большой вероятностью могут убить ее, несмотря на лучшее для них место во всех девяти мирах. Локи не хочет думать, что было бы, если бы Ангрбоде в ее положении потребовалась земля Асгарда. Наверное, он бы начал новую войну.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - шепчет Локи и слышит, как ему беззвучно вторят близнецы, успокаивая мать. - Они обещают, что защитят тебя.  
Ангрбода неуверенно улыбается. Она старается быть сильной, и Локи хочет сказать ей: не нужно стараться, ты и так сильная.  
До портала всего несколько шагов. С его краев сыплются искры, а из-за грани веет нестерпимым жаром. Все вещи уже переправлены в Муспельхейм, дело только за гостями. Локи подходит к самому порталу и протягивает руку. Ангрбода замирает на миг, глядя на раскрытую ладонь в растерянности, но затем будто вся встряхивается, отбрасывая нерешительность, принимает руку Локи и, гордо подняв подбородок, как и положено матери наследников, переступает порог чужого мира. Ее пальцы в ладони Локи до последнего: Ангрбода отпускает их, лишь когда вся она уже на той стороне, и только вытянутая, как тетива, рука все никак не может расстаться с родным миром.  
Вслед за госпожой в Муспельхейм уходят и шаманки. Они будут с ней до самых родов и сделают все возможное, чтобы помочь ей выжить.  
Локи вздыхает, и, кажется, что его жизнь переворачивает песочные часы, начиная новый круг.  
К исходу лета - холодного, но все равно невообразимо прекрасного - Ётунхейм расцветает, как равнинный ингвах: вновь зажженные огни вдоль дорог и стремительно восстанавливающихся городов напоминают бело-голубые колокольчики цветов. Муспельхейм открывает торговые порталы, опережая Ванахейм всего на пару недель, цверги присылают первое посольство, а над Белым зеркалом начинает проявляться остов воздушного корабля - Локи вкладывает в случайно появившуюся идею все свободное время. Шаи-йн, который уже несколько месяцев греет его постель по ночам, оказывается неплохим инженером, но еще большим талантом обладает, как выясняется совершенно случайно, тот молчаливый ётун, что был телохранителем Локи в последней битве. Сварт и Шаи-йн быстро находят общий язык, а о проектируемых орудиях вообще могут спорить до хрипоты - и Локи, глядя на них, вдруг понимает, что скучает по тому, от кого нет никаких вестей. Но Асгард по-прежнему закрыт, и это едва ли кого-то расстраивает.  
Вестник от Магхат прибывает к Локи осенней ночью.  
\- Пора, мой лорд, - хрипит он, прижатый к груди Шаи-йна, и старается не смотреть на нож, царапающий горло.  
Советник спит чутко - что есть, то есть. Уклониться от его броска практически невозможно - действуя на одних инстинктах, едва ли до конца проснувшись, демон молниеносно перетекает в теневую форму и, спеленав непрошеного визитера в кокон, полностью его обездвиживает. Задумай посланец что-то недоброе, одного движения хватило бы, чтобы сломать ему шею.  
Локи нравится каждый раз смотреть, как Шаи-йн заново лепит свое тело из тьмы, поэтому он позволяет себе пару секунд этого удовольствия, а затем приказывает отпустить посланца.  
\- Жди меня у портала, - коротко бросает он порядком испуганному ётуну. - Я скоро  
выйду.  
Собирается Локи в спешке. Вещи будто нарочно валятся из рук и мешают побыстрей отправиться в Муспельхейм. Когда Локи в третий раз промахивается мимо рукава, ладонь Шаи-йна мягко опускается ему на плечо.  
\- Позволь я помогу, мой лорд.  
Локи давно привык и к вольной манере демона, и к его подчеркнуто ётунскому обращению. Последнее время он все чаще думает, что в Шаи-йне нашел настоящего друга, и эта мысль больше не вызывает у него горькой усмешки. Друг - огненный демон, любовник - … Тут Локи всегда приходится делать внутреннюю паузу, прежде чем произнести титул Тора.  
На Муспельхейм они прибывают вместе. Шаи-йн сразу же свистит, едва шагнув на горячий песок, и ветер разносит над пустыней резкий, прерывистый зов, на который быстро приходит ответ. Почвы вздрагивают, камни и пыль летят в стороны, когда украшенный яркими голубыми пятнами полузмей-полуящер выныривает из земной тверди. Или это все же полурыба?  
Посланный Магхат ётун шарахается в сторону от разевающей пасть твари, но Шаи-йн хватает его за плечо и закидывает между двух выступов гигантского гребня на спине зверя.  
\- Здесь не так далеко! Прокатимся с удовольствием! - перекрикивая ветер, сообщает Шаи-йн и подставляет Локи сцепленные в замок руки. - Мой лорд?  
Локи усмехается, ставя ногу на столь почтительную поддержку и запрыгивает верхом. Шаи-йн взлетает на шею своего чешуйчатого монстра, снова издает резкий свист, и Локи, не удержавшись, откидывается назад, когда зверь бросается вперед.  
Удовольствие - не совсем то слово для описания этой бешеной скачки или бега, или как еще можно такое назвать.  
Когда зверь останавливается, Локи кажется, что в теле у него не осталось ни единой целой кости, а в голове - ни единой мысли. Отшибло все, что можно.  
\- Как. Ты. На нем. Ездишь? - по слову на выдохе выдавливает он, неловко съезжая вниз по гладкой чешуе.  
\- Опыт приходит с практикой, мой лорд, - хитро улыбается Шаи-йн, подхватывая Локи под руки и помогая ему встать на землю, так, чтобы не вело в сторону. Для этого приходится подождать несколько секунд, но все же это лучше, чем идти, пошатываясь.  
Гонец Магхат между тем слезать с чудовища не собирается. При более внимательном рассмотрении, оказывается, что попросту не может. Отчего-то ему кажется, что между костяных гребней на спине зверя безопасней. Однако после того, как Шаи-йн как бы между делом напоминает о том, что без седоков зверь снова уйдет под землю, ётун скатывается с него едва ли не кубарем.  
До пещеры, что стала прибежищем для Ангрбоды, предстоит пройти еще немало, однако среди вздыбившихся скал чудовище Шаи-йна им не помощник. Локи вскидывает голову, вглядываясь в острые дымящиеся пики. Воздух дрожит от поднимающегося жара, ровный гул несущей свою жидкую плоть магмы забивает уши. Среди нагромождений валунов не разглядеть четкой дороги, однако Шаи-йн уверенно ведет их за собой, будто бы видит неприметные глазу чужака ориентиры.  
Чем ближе они к цели, тем сильнее Локи чувствует детей. Их магия родилась лишь недавно; она сама, как ребенок, несмышленый, капризный, признающий лишь свои желания. Она тянется незримыми нитями к Локи, и его собственная магия вспыхивает в ответ.  
Магхат была права - Локи едва не выворачивает, когда магия вырывается наружу. Шаи-йна отбрасывает в сторону, а ётуна впечатывает спиной в скалы так, что он мешком валится на камни. Из уголка его рта течет кровь, но он жив - Локи это видит, вот только ничем не может помочь. Вокруг него беснуется буря, рождаются огненные всполохи, поднимаются и разрушаются ледяные стены. Молнии бьют в землю, расплавляя песок, и стекло застывает рябью и брызгами разбивающихся о скалы волн.  
Четыре цвета сплетаются в цепь. Локи оглушает и сбивает с ног, когда в голубой поток его магии вплетаются глубокая ледяная синева, слепящая быстрая белизна и почти мрак, в котором тонут искры пламени. Он почти слеп, но все равно видит, как где-то впереди, в пещере, сокрытой от глаз, Магхат поднимает на руки его старшего сына и смеется.  
\- Ёрмунганд, - шепчет Локи, и океанский поток смиряет свой пыл, становясь нежной ласковой волной.  
\- Да ты красавица! - гладит его дочь шаманка, и Локи закрывает слезящиеся глаза.  
\- Хель, - произносит он имя, снимая с плеч давящую тяжесть непреклонной магии.  
Остается младший, быстрый, как ветер, и яростный, как гнев.  
\- Фенрир, - зовет его Локи, успокаивая, и все заканчивается.  
\- Вот поэтому тебе и было запрещено здесь появляться, - ворчит старая шаманка, показываясь среди скал.  
Локи принимается тереть глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Под веками все еще пляшут цветные всполохи, и резь в глазах просто нестерпимая.  
\- Мой лорд? - с хрипом поднимается на ноги демон.  
\- Я в порядке, - отзывается Локи. - Я просто… даже представить не мог... Такая  
сила! Сурт точно стер бы меня в порошок, если бы мы разнесли ему половину царства.  
Шаи-йн сипло смеется и тут же кривится от боли - очевидно, о скалы его приложило не слабо.  
\- Я останусь здесь, мой лорд. Нужно время, чтобы затянулась рана. Заодно  
присмотрю за вашим сородичем, сегодня явно не его день. А он, к слову, не полукровка? Сварт, к примеру, куда крепче, ты же мою хватку знаешь.  
О, Локи знает. Бывало пару раз, забывшись в порыве страсти, Шаи-йн оставлял на его плечах отметины когтей. Огненная натура брала свое.  
\- Иди, - кивает Шаи-йн в сторону горной гряды. - Теперь, когда показалась твоя шаманка, моя помощь не понадобится.  
И правда, усмиренная магия сама показывает путь. Локи тянет вперед, словно оплетенного невидимыми нитями. Дети зовут к себе. Учитывая их силу, а также то, что с контролем у них пока явные проблемы, не стоит заставлять их ждать.  
Магхат ждет Локи у входа в пещеру. Оттуда тянет ароматом сладковатых благовоний и слышен тихий перезвон ледяных колокольчиков - одним предкам известно, как шаманки умудрились сохранить их в жаре, от которой спина покрывается потом почти сразу же. Но как только Локи ступает под каменный свод, становится ощутимо прохладнее.  
\- Мы поставили барьер, - отвечает Магхат на невысказанный вопрос. - Он  
защищает от раскаленного воздуха.  
Локи едва ли ее слышит. Он смотрит на Ангрбоду, измученную и бледную настолько, что она больше походит на статую из белого мрамора, а не на ётунскую женщину. В руках у нее ребенок - крошечный, синий, уже укрытый тонкой тканью, но Локи чувствует, что за магию он носит, и потому узнает его сразу.  
\- Фенрир?  
\- Он такой маленький… - с удивлением и одновременной необычайной нежностью в голосе произносит Ангрбода, и Локи понимает, что младший сын будет ее любимцем. - И у него особенные глаза, посмотри, кажется, в них горит солнце.  
\- Великая сила, - шепчет Магхат, бережно кладя свою грубую и огромную - по меркам ребенка - ладонь ему на головку. - Великий воин…  
Фенрир вдруг издает звук, похожий на тихое поскуливание, и изменяется.  
\- У него вторая ипостась - волк! - Ангрбода умиленно ловит щенка, который активно выцарапывается из пеленок. - Локи, ты это видишь?  
Локи кажется, что ему не хватает воздуха.  
\- Вижу, - едва слышно шепчет он, привалившись плечом к стене, и смотрит на кровать, где лежат старшие дети. У его дочери тоже удивительные глаза - один мерцает рубином, а другой похож на черный бриллиант. Хель смотрит на своего отца, потом подтягивает ко рту крошечную ручку и начинает сосать палец. В этот миг Локи понимает, что отдаст ей даже свое сердце.  
Рядом с ней, свернув в кольца чешуйчатое тельце, лежит темно-зеленый змей. Его глаза прикрыты, и кажется, что ему слишком жарко, хотя Локи, даже не приближаясь, чувствует, что от Хель волнами накатывает могильный холод. Ступая осторожно, боясь резким движением нарушить покой застывшей при его появлении магии, Локи подходит ближе, наклоняется и аккуратно берет змея на руки. Почуяв отца, тот тут же оживляется: в мгновение ока обвивает Локи всю правую руку от запястья до плеча.  
\- Ёрмунганд, - ласково улыбается Локи и проводит по чешуйчатой головке ладонью.  
Змей согласно трется о его подбородок острой мордочкой, а затем, распавшись дымными кольцами, вновь собирается на руках Локи уже в виде черноволосого младенца, только глаза у него змеиные, с вертикальным зрачком.  
\- Прыгают туда-сюда между формами, едва следить успеваем, - ворчливо  
сетует Магхат. - Возьмешь ребенка, а он уже волчонок. Только снимешь покрывало со змея, как он тут же начинает мерзнуть, потому что уже не змей. Одна морока, дай нам предки сил.  
В этот момент Хель начинает плакать. Ее магия просыпается и вынуждает стены дрожать, что заставляет Фенрира снова сменить облик. Ермунганд соскальзывает с рук на пол, и одна из шаманок, до того не замеченная Локи, немедленно бросается на его поимку. Ангрбода вскрикивает, когда Фенрир кусает ее за палец, Хель ревет громче, требуя то ли еды, то ли внимания, и, словом, всем сильно становится не до Локи.  
\- Мы должны остаться здесь, пока дети не вырастут! - перекрикивая общий гвалт, сообщает Магхат. - Может, решите пока этот вопрос?  
О, Локи даже займется им немедленно!  
\- Де-ети… - мечтательно произносит сидящий на валуне Шаи-йн. Ётун, чьи ребра перевязаны свежими бинтами, тут же поднимается на ноги, приветствуя ён-лорда, но Локи только машет рукой.  
\- Останешься здесь, - говорит он и вздыхает, когда к плачу Хель и Фенрира присоединяется еще один голос. - Всё, что им потребуется...  
Он делает паузу, но ётун только склоняет голову.  
\- Я уже давно на посылках, - говорит он. - Привык.  
\- Пришлю тебе помощников, - добавляет Локи и смотрит на Шаи-йна. - Мне нужно к Сурту, прямо сейчас.  
\- Пешком пойдем? - ухмыляется тот, соскакивая со своего насеста. - Или верхом поедем?  
Локи морщится и машет рукой, зовя демона вслед за собой по ведущей вниз тропе.  
\- Верхом.  
\- Я знал, что Мвалла покорит твое сердце, - весело скалится тот.  
\- Мвалла?  
\- Моя девочка, - с гордостью отзывается Шаи-йн, прикладывает пальцы ко рту  
и издает громкий протяжный свист. Земля тут же начинает трястись в ответ.  
\- Мне кажется, я передумал, - пытается протестовать Локи, едва лишь видит, как, отряхиваясь от каменного крошева и задирая к небу уродливую голову, из-под скал вырывается та самая зверюга, что примчала их сюда еле живыми. - Ты же, кажется, был ранен, - оборачивается он к Шаи-йну. Рана - это ведь веский повод отказаться от зубодробительной поездки верхом на монстре. Но советник не дает ему такого шанса.  
\- Демоны излечиваются быстрей твоего племени, мой лорд. Я уже в порядке, - гордо вскидывает он подбородок. - А ну ко мне, девочка! - он снова свистит, и зверюга мчится прямо на них.  
Локи успевает сделать шаг назад, но тут же оказывается обернут тьмой, которая, взвившись вихрем, забрасывает его прямо на хребет Мваллы. Шаи-йн материализуется позади Локи, крепко стискивая его бока и не давая возможности соскользнуть с гладкой чешуи.  
\- Это был подлый прием, - ворчит Локи недовольно и в следующий момент чувствует на губах обжигающий поцелуй демона.  
\- Зато действенный, - нисколько не смущаясь собственной наглости, парирует Шаи-йн и хлопает ладонью по боку зверя. - В чертог Сурта, девочка. Пошла!  
К концу поездки Локи всерьез думает, что лучше бы они пошли пешком. Он уже готов убить любого, кто подвернется под руку - бешенство буквально клокочет внутри. Шаи-йн же напротив выглядит таким довольным, каким Локи его, пожалуй, никогда не видел. Локи спиной чувствует жар чужого тела и едва сдерживаемую лихорадочную дрожь волнения, которая, похоже, оказывается заразной. Или, быть может, это все от сумасшедшей тряски? Как бы то ни было, но чем ближе они к цели, тем крепче Шаи-йн сжимает Локи бока и дышит ему в шею все горячее. Локи как раз собирается взмолиться о передышке, но Шаи-йн - вот ведь шельма! - будто чует каждое его желание. Резким окриком остановив свою зверюгу, он стаскивает Локи на землю, прижимает спиной к горячему и запыленному чешуйчатому боку и, не слушая сбивчивых вопросов, отсасывает так, что Локи даже забывает, где находится.  
В двух шагах высокая черная ограда чертогов Сурта, в острых пиках резных башен путаются облака и ветер, чуть дальше - темный провал портала непосредственно к дворцу, а Локи стонет и хватается за волосы Шаи-йна, чувствуя на своем члене горячий язык.  
\- Лучше? - ухмыляется демон, поднимаясь с колен, и облизывая испачканные белым губы.  
Локи стоит, привалившись к боку зверя, чувствуя спиной его глубокое шумное дыхание, и сил держать глаза открытыми у него нет абсолютно никаких.  
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько, - только и может он выдохнуть.  
Шаи-йн позволяет себе самодовольную собственническую ухмылку, запускает когти в волосы Локи и, прижав того своим телом, втягивает в обжигающе дурманящий поцелуй. Он длится, кажется, целую вечность и еще немного сверх того. Руки демона блуждают по телу Локи с такой жадностью, будто он никогда его не знал. В них столько нетерпения и жара, столько восторга и желания.  
\- Если бы я знал, что с тобой сотворит визит домой, нанесли бы его раньше, - выстанывает Локи в перерывах между вдохами. Зверюга за его спиной шумно дышит, ворочается, а потом тихо свистит.  
\- Упрекаешь меня в излишней сдержанности в постели? - хохочет Шаи-йн и хлопает своего монстра по чешуйчатому боку. - Иди домой, девочка!  
Полуящер с ревом ныряет в песок.  
\- И в мыслях не было, - фыркает Локи, стряхивая с волос красную пыль. - Но теперь я просто не понимаю, как ты выживаешь в Ётунхейме. Там у тебя вместо крови, должно быть, лед в жилах.  
\- Замерзаю, мой лорд, замерзаю, - подмигивает ему Шаи-йн и подставляет лицо горячему солнцу. - Приходится греться любыми подручными средствами.  
\- И я одно из таких средств, - усмехается Локи, чувствуя себя почему-то легким, как снежинка. Это самое приятное в общении с Шаи-йном: в компании огненного демона так просто получается расслабиться. Локи уже привык к шутливым пикировкам и отказываться от маленьких жизненных радостей не намерен.  
\- Самое лучшее, - Шаи-йн скалит в улыбке клыки и низко кланяется, руками показывая Локи дорогу вперед себя. - Прошу вас, мой лорд...  
Как таковой, одной широкой главной дороги к чертогам Сурта не существует. То ли это было бы слишком простым путем для любого, кто осмелится сюда прийти, то ли демоны просто не любят прямых дорог. Как бы то ни было, но до высоких стен приходится добираться, протискиваясь между острых валунов и едва не сворачивая ноги на неком подобии каменистой тропы. Впрочем, определенные трудности испытывает только Локи: Шаи-йн, раз от разу меняя свою привычную форму на теневое пятно, ловко проскальзывает в любую узкую расселину, буквально взлетает по отвесным склонам и, судя по всему, таким извилистым путем ничуть не тяготится. Больше всего он сейчас похож на раззадоренного мальчишку.  
Локи считает ниже своего достоинства показывать слабость, а потому, в очередной раз едва не подвернув ногу на попавшемся под ступню камне, стонет лишь мысленно. В конце концов, бывали в его жизни моменты гораздо, гораздо худшие, так что этот путь он уж как-нибудь осилит.  
Главных ворот у чертогов Сурта, разумеется, также нет. Локи сомневается, что есть вообще хоть какие-то. Отдышавшись после крутого подъема, он прикладывает ладонь к идеально ровной, обсидианово-черной стене. На ее поверхности ни единой царапины, стыка или щербинки. Будто вся эта нерушимая мощь выточена из цельного минерала.  
Ладонь обжигает на короткий миг, и в тот же самый момент каменная твердь раскалывается. Истинные очертания замка проступают резко, как будто вспыхивает пламя - но резные черные зубцы, башни, своды и внешние галереи застывают в воздухе черной осязаемой тенью, пусть и колеблющейся на ветру.  
\- Не хуже, чем твой Ледяной чертог, - хохочет Шаи-йн, с удовольствием комментируя выражение лица Локи. - Хотя, конечно, магия другого рода, но должно же быть у нас хоть какое-то преимущество?  
Он лукавит, если так можно говорить в отношении демона, но Локи приятен этот шутливый тон.  
\- И что, любой может войти, стоит лишь захотеть? - недоверчиво тянет Локи,  
поднимая руку, чтобы потрогать зыбкую картину. Однако его ладонь тут же охватывает синее пламя, и Локи вынужден отдернуть ее и быстро замотать плащом, чтобы погасить огонь. Истинный облик замка исчезает, вновь уступая место незыблемому монолиту.  
\- Как видишь, не любой, - не скрывая гордости за свое племя, отвечает  
Шаи-йн. - Но у тебя есть умелый проводник, мой лорд, - Он подносит ладонь к стене и быстро высекает когтями на ее поверхности несколько причудливых символов. Обсидиан безмолвно впитывает вспыхнувшие алым знаки, а затем светлеет и истончается, открывая проход во внутренний двор.  
А вот здесь уже всюду охрана. Локи уже достаточно привык к Шаи-йну в обеих его формах, так что в состоянии отличить сокрытого огненного демона от обычной тени. К тому же, простые колонны или острые выступы никогда не отбрасывают пятен темноты, которая воспринимается угрожающе даже на первый взгляд.  
\- Не каждый день увидишь владыку Ётунхейма, - поясняет Шаи-йн, скользя впереди Локи по широкой лестнице без перил и ограждений. Действительно, зачем они демонам, которые могут превращаться чуть ли не в пыль? - Не всем же везет так, как мне.  
В тоне Шаи-йна вновь проскальзывает фривольность, и Локи не может удержать усмешку, представляя картину быстрого секса у дверей тронного зала Сурта. Вот только многовато свидетелей будет, а ему все же нужно поддерживать престиж титула. Так что, может, чуть позже.  
Лестница кажется бесконечной. Думать о том, насколько она высока, не хочется: после всего пары десятков ступеней со всех сторон их обволакивает серебристый туман, в котором то и дело вспыхивают багряные жилки. Стен башни не видно, и вполне вероятно, что их нет и вовсе, ведь в охраняемых мороком чертогах любая тень кажется обманом.  
\- Надеюсь, после такого пути Сурт не откажет мне в хорошей трапезе, - высказывает Локи свои чаяния. Представить, сколько они уже прошли, трудно, но судя по гудящим ногам, явно немало. А ведь снаружи замковые шпили не казались такими уж высокими.  
Шаи-йн не отвечает, но Локи почти не обращает на это внимания, сосредоточившись на преодолении проклятых ступеней.  
\- Пряный нух’лат тоже пришелся бы к месту, - продолжает он вслух, - Не отказался бы промочить горло. В конце концов, как гость я могу на это рассчитывать, ведь верно? И я только что стал отцом, так что имею право.  
\- Если бы только на это, - туманно отзывается Шаи-йн. Сменив облик, он со змеиным проворством ныряет в туман чуть впереди, и Локи приходится ускорить шаг, чтобы его нагнать.  
К счастью, всего через десяток ступеней лестница, наконец, приводит к тронному залу, и Локи больше нет нужды спешить. Шаи-йн черной тенью колеблется у высоких закрытых дверей, по которым то и дело пробегают огненные всполохи. Но едва Локи делает шаг по направлению к дверям, Шаи-йн исчезает, словно впитываясь в скользящее перед собой пламя, и из теней выступают сразу шесть стражей - в рогатых шлемах и с копьями наперевес. Поблескивающие лезвия смотрят прямо на Локи, и тот уже почти решает, что его предали, и это ловушка, как Шай-ин возвращается, принимает нормальную форму и смотрит на Локи с явным опасением в глазах, будто боится возможного ответа.  
Локи выдыхает, подходит ближе, машинально замечая, как стражи тронного зала снова растворяются в тени, будто получили какой-то приказ, и кладет ладонь на плечо Шаи-йна.  
\- В чем дело, советник? Или ты должен сообщить мне, что твой господин не хочет меня видеть?  
\- Совсем наоборот, - хмурится Шаи-йн, а потом вдруг притягивает Локи к себе, обнимает, прижимается губами к уху, и со стороны это наверняка выглядит, как страстное объятие, но Локи слышит слова, которые не предназначены для чужих ушей, и это настоящая причина заигрываний огненного демона. - Тебя хочет видеть не только он, и мне это не нравится. Но мне запрещено называть тебе имя.  
Локи ласково проводит ладонью по шее Шаи-йна и думает, как же все-таки повезло встретить такого друга. Потом от души хлопает огненного демона по заднице и насмешливо бросает:  
\- Кто бы там ни был, полагаю, я это переживу. Но тебе все равно достанется!  
\- Эй! - возмущенно вскидывается Шаи-йн, но Локи уже делает шаг к дверям и давит ладонью на створки, заставляя их распахнуться.  
\- Приветствую тебя, владыка пепельных...  
Слова застревают в горле. Горячий воздух вдруг становится обжигающим настолько, что дышать им Локи не под силу. Его губы шевелятся, однако с них не слетает ни единого звука, будто весь он онемел в одно мгновенье.  
\- Проклятое асово отродье, - свистяще шипит Шаи-йн позади. - Локи, прости…  
Тор поднимается из высокого резного кресла - медленно… время словно останавливается, и каждая секунда тянется целую вечность, - Локи видит, как сползает с плеча аса отороченный мехом плащ. В голове колючей искрой вспыхивает мысль - зачем ему мех в таком-то пекле? А потом и ее выжигает напрочь.  
Взгляд Тора полон вины, боли, потери и такого отчаяния, что оно превращается в надежду. Локи задыхается под гнетом этого взгляда, а время по-прежнему корчится в агонии, и следующее мгновение не может никак родиться.  
Он невольно делает шаг назад. На плечо вдруг ложится горячая ладонь Шай-ина, Локи чувствует крепкую хватку пальцев, и только это позволяет ему сделать следующий вздох.  
Но разорвать зрительный контакт с Тором он все равно не в состоянии.  
\- Позволь поздравить тебя с рождением наследников! - голос Сурта слышится издалека, словно через воду, а во взгляде Тора появляется новая боль. - Извини, что приказал не говорить тебе о моем госте, но фюр-Тор буквально умолял меня об этом.  
Сурт смеется, явно довольный своей шуткой, а Шаи-йн еще крепче стискивает пальцами плечо Локи. Должно быть, чувствует пробирающую того дрожь - вот только истинную причину вряд ли понимает.  
\- Я присоединяюсь к поздравлениям, владыка Ётунхейма, - глухо произносит наконец Тор и первым склоняет голову в приветственном поклоне. - И передайте вашей супруге мои самые искренние пожелания здоровья и счастья.  
Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, и Локи стоит немалых усилий заставить их разжаться.  
Кольцо на пальце вдруг начинает жечь и давить, а перед глазами, будто наяву, вновь встает асгардская армада. Локи вновь видит сомкнутые шеренги отливающих золотом доспехов, длинные ряды боевых машин, величественные и гордые стяги - вставшее на дыбы золотое чудовище с головой льва и телом восьминогого скакуна на черном, как тьма, полотнище. Снова с головой накрывает тьма, и гарь, и удушье, вновь звучит звон мечей. Снова пахнет кислым элем и дубовыми столами, наживой и похотью - такой знакомый, почти забытый запах из бара Лафея, который Локи надеялся никогда больше не почуять. Вновь оживает мелкое дрожание свечей, и осколки затерявшихся средь тьмы отражений, и страсть, и боль - и все это Тор, о нет, теперь уже фюр-Тор, все так же идущий напролом, упрямый и безжалостный, принес сюда с собой, чтобы вывалить к ногам Локи.  
Дрожь рождается сама собой.  
Тор назвал его владыкой Ётунхейма, но по чьей милости Локи достался этот титул? Спросил ли кто его, хотел ли он так зваться? Хотел ли терять близких и пройти через все, что народ Тора творил на земле ётунов?  
Ярость поднимается к горлу горячей волной, заставляя сердце биться так, будто оно жаждет проломить ребра. Поднимается до самого пика - вспенившаяся, ярящаяся - и опадает под натиском воли.  
\- Я… принимаю, - По слову на выдохе. Так легче, так меньше дрожит голос. Так Локи справится. - Твои поздравления.  
Ни имени, ни титула. Не сейчас.  
Взгляд Тора не отпускает ни на мгновенье. Ас будто боится потерять Локи из виду, как если бы такая потеря означала гораздо большее, чем можно было бы предположить.  
\- Прошу, садись, - Сурт широким взмахом руки приглашает Локи к столу. - Помни, ты желанный гость в моих чертогах.  
С языка едва не срывается колкое “и не я один, как погляжу”, но Локи вовремя себя останавливает.  
Выпить. Ему срочно нужно выпить.  
Он шагает вперед - идет, как на казнь, и то, что Шаи-йн растекается по полу черной тенью, оставляя Локи одного, воспринимается почти предательством.  
Хотя у огненного демона нет другого выхода - к разговору владык простые смертные допущены не будут.  
Адское демонское пойло обжигает глотку, но Локи жадно глотает его, как студеную воду, потому что Тор смотрит - напряженно, тяжело и нечитаемо, и кровь в жилах Локи стынет от этого взгляда.  
\- Фюр-Тор желал встречи с тобой, - голос Сурта доносится издали, будто демон сидит не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а, по меньше мере, у дверей. - На нейтральной территории, раз уж Ётунхейм закрыт.  
Локи хранит молчание. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы сдержаться и не выдать обуревающих его чувств.  
\- Я здесь… - ас-ген-асгард - вернее, фюр, Локи вбивает себе в память чужое слово - откашливается и смотрит на Сурта. Тот клыкасто ухмыляется, а Локи наконец может перевести дыхание. - Я пришел с миром.  
\- Мирный договор, - с нажимом поправляет его Сурт, - С выплатой репараций мирам, подвергшимся агрессии Асгарда.  
Тор нехорошо прищуривается, и Локи внезапно представляет, как ас и демон сходятся в поединке. Призраки минувшей войны снова поднимают голову, но тут Тор вздыхает и согласно кивает.  
\- В разумных пределах, - говорит он.  
Уже царь, понимает Локи. Бремя власти и ответственности лежит на Торе так же, как на нём самом… Время, пусть и короткое, изменило обоих, и эта мысль становится глотком свежего, хоть и горького воздуха. Прошлое не повторится. Возврата не будет.  
\- Да, - скалит клыки Сурт. - Разумеется.  
А Тор снова смотрит на Локи.  
\- Фюр-Тор, я думаю, должен понимать, что его словам нелегко верить без оглядки, - Локи нужно время, чтобы суметь ответить на взгляд Тора, поэтому пока он предпочитает делать вид, что его очень интересует игра света в бокале с нух'латом. - Особенно учитывая то, как вольно асы берут сказанное назад.  
Тор глухо откашливается, словно прочищая горло.  
\- Асгард предлагает скрепить договор магией миров, - хрипло говорит он, и это, по меньшей мере, нетривиальное предложение. Магия земли, та же, что обнимает плечи Локи, как своего хранителя, ударит по нарушившему договор с удвоенной силой. Но тогда придется привести Тора в Ётунхейм, а для этого у Локи сейчас не хватит ни сил, ни желания.  
\- И с этой целью, полагаю, ты ждал меня здесь. Случайно или намеренно? Не так ли, мой царственный собрат? - щурится Локи, переводя взгляд на демона.  
\- Понятия не имею, к чему ты клонишь, - не моргнув и глазом, беззастенчиво лжет тот.  
Вот же рогатая шельма! Ведь и глупцу ясно, что он ведет двойную игру.  
\- Всего лишь к тому, - продолжает Локи с деланным безразличием, - что либо ты сам заинтересован в сегодняшней нашей встрече, либо слухи все же не лгут, и у асов и впрямь лучшие лазутчики во всех девяти мирах.  
\- Да чтоб я сдох, если они лучшие! - запальчиво рявкает Сурт.  
Локи позволяет себе мрачную удовлетворенную улыбку.  
\- Стало быть, первый вариант.  
Сурт на секунду замирает, его глаза совершенно чернеют и в глубине зрачков вспыхивает огонь. А потом он запрокидывает голову назад и хохочет так, что трясутся своды зала.  
\- Промороженный хитрец! Ты, я смотрю, умнеешь день ото дня! Ладно-ладно, уличил, - он хлопает ладонью по столу и так поднимает бокал, что половина его содержимого выплескивается на стол и шипит, превращаясь в пузырящуюся лужицу. - Что бы там ни было, пора двигаться дальше. - Он встает, поднимая свой бокал выше и звучно, громко и отстранено произносит. - Пришло время мира.  
Пол под ногами Локи вздрагивает, стены тронного зала идут рябью жаркого воздуха, а потолок высоко над головой начинает низко гудеть, словно разошедшееся пламя. Тор бросает на Сурта встревоженный взгляд, но, видимо, поняв что-то, что все еще остается для Локи загадкой, тоже поднимается на ноги.  
\- Пришло время мира, - говорит он, и голос его внезапно обретает глубину и мощь.  
По тронному залу разливается свет, вплетается лучами в дрожащий расплавленный воздух, рассыпается по полу мириадами искр и соединяется под потолком в сияющую сеть.  
Сурт смотрит на Локи, и сейчас это не просто огненный демон - это владыка своего народа. И он ждет.  
Все вокруг дрожит, как в зыбком мареве, и только очертания Сурта и Тора по-прежнему остаются нереально, болезненно четкими: видна каждая трещинка на рогах, каждая царапинка на когтях, напряженные морщины между бровей, и пальцы, сжимающие кубок так, что белеют костяшки.  
Что ж, пусть будет так. Огненной магии Локи не боится, ему нечего скрывать.  
На мгновенье он прикрывает глаза, а затем подхватывает свой кубок и поднимает его вверх, на уровень с кубками остальных.  
\- Пришло время мира.  
Тор вторит ему - напряженным, но глубоким и сильным голосом, и Локи с изумлением отмечает, что помимо прочего слышит в нем искреннюю убежденность и стремление разделить ее с другими. Привычного по старой памяти бахвальства нет и в помине, и это так необычно, что Локи с головой накрывает желание узнать больше, рассмотреть каждую деталь, понять, как же так вышло.  
Локи чувствует, как внутри нарастает напряжение, но это длится всего лишь секунду, а потом наполненные светом всполохи пламени вдруг застывают морозными узорами. Бокалы соприкасаются в последний раз - их словно тянет друг к другу, и когда это происходит, по залу растекается тонкий, на грани слышимости звон, и всё рассыпается, точно ничего и не было.  
Только вот мир явно изменился, это Локи ощущает так же четко, как и то, что по спине течет пот.  
\- Предлагаю отведать замечательное жаркое, - как ни в чем не бывало, говорит Сурт и садится в свое кресло. - Прекрасный, упитанный, сочный ящер, что может быть полезнее с утра?  
\- Я прошу позволения прибыть в Ётунхейм с посольством, - говорит Тор глухо, все еще оставаясь на ногах. - Если ты против сопровождающих, я могу прибыть один.  
Вряд ли Тор понимает, что именно предлагает, думает Локи.  
\- Может, все же лучше жаркое? - уходит он от ответа.  
\- Из ящера, - добавляет Сурт, уже накладывая себе огромный кусок с общего блюда.  
\- Локи, - предупреждающе гремит Тор далекими раскатами грома. Замечание Сурта он как будто и вовсе пропускает мимо ушей.  
Локи вскидывает острый взгляд, и, судя по лицу, Тора с таким же успехом могли бы резать заживо. Он напряженно сжимает губы, а затем делает длинный выдох, заставляет расслабиться недовольно сжавшиеся в кулаки руки и мирно кладет их ладонями на стол.  
\- Прости, что вспылил, ён-лорд, - Новый титул непривычен для языка, и видно, как Тор обкатывает его во рту, будто пробуя на вкус. Раньше он использовал куда более вольные обращения. - Я… не хочу принуждать тебя.  
Локи следит за каждым его движением все тем же острым, хищно-настороженным взглядом. Да, они оба говорят от имени своих народов, но помимо этого еще и от себя лично, и именно в эти личные, уловимые лишь для них двоих интонации Локи вслушивается сейчас с таким вниманием.  
\- Будучи фюром, мой отец считал Асгард на порядок выше всех прочих миров и, умело используя эту идеологию, убедил асов начать войны с другими расами. Но он ошибался. Я хочу исправить его ошибки и протягиваю тебе, Локи, ён-лорду Ётунхейма, руку. Примешь ли ты ее, решать тебе. Я согласен ждать, сколько потребуется - дни, недели, месяцы, годы...  
\- Ночь.  
\- Что? - брови Тора чуть сходятся к переносице, в глазах отражается растерянное недоумение. Секунду назад говоривший с таким пылом и страстью, сейчас он неловко замирает, будто боится спугнуть полученный ответ неосторожным движением.  
Локи смотрит прямо на него. Ему нужно решить, готов ли он двигаться дальше. Готов ли принять то, что предлагает не Асгард, а сам Тор.  
Он всматривается в его лицо, скользит взглядом по скулам и подбородку, вновь возвращается к глазам.  
\- Мне нужна ночь на раздумья. Завтра я дам свой ответ.  
Тор напряженно сглатывает, будто во рту у него разом пересохло. Проходит еще пара секунд, и Сурт уже было собирается сказать что-то, очевидно, думая тем самым разрядить обстановку, но в этот миг Тор выталкивает торопливое “да”, такое звучное и горячее, что Сурту не остается ничего иного, кроме как предложить выпить за это. Локи не отказывается, однако оставаться здесь и далее не собирается. Поскорее вернуться в Ётунхейм - вот, что он сейчас жаждет. Холод родных стен остудит его разгоряченный разум и позволит взглянуть на все другим взглядом.  
Локи ждет, что Сурт по своему обыкновению начнет уговаривать его остаться - старый демон не скрывает, что любит хорошую компанию - но тот, кажется, понимает, что сегодня Локи нужнее трезвая голова. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Тора до самых дверей, однако обернуться себе не позволяет.  
Шаи-йн ждет его по ту сторону.  
\- Прости, мне запретили говорить тебе, - виновато опускает голову советник.  
Локи только кивает. Он не злится, нет, его мысли заняты сейчас совсем другим.  
\- Мы возвращаемся, - бросает он на ходу.

Ётунхейм рад встретить своего господина. Воздух здесь свежее, а земля тверже, и все вокруг видится четче, чем среди зыбких миражей Муспельхейма.  
Приказав не беспокоить его, Локи, наконец, остается один в своих покоях и, долго меряет комнату шагами, абсолютно отрешившись от всего на свете. В голове пусто, хотя Локи думал, что будет задыхаться от мыслей, случись подобная встреча с Тором раньше. Но время, как оказалось, действительно расставило многое по местам, а корона, которую Локи чувствует на своей голове даже тогда, когда венец не давит на нее металлом, приучила отстраняться от эмоций.  
Мир, даже худой и обманчивый, всегда лучше войны. Ётунхейм вздохнет свободнее, когда будет заключен договор с Асгардом - Локи уже знает, как изменится сам воздух вокруг. Пропадут черные тени с лиц, расправятся плечи - и это станет шагом в новое будущее родной земли.  
Локи останавливается около потрескивающего огня и долго смотрит в пламя, снова понимая, что решение уже давно созрело в голове. Но принять его сейчас он все еще не может - не хватает чего-то такого, без чего этот длинный путь от ненависти к пониманию не будет пройден до конца.  
В дверь осторожно царапаются, и Локи, усмехнувшись, идет открывать. Так скребется только Шаи-йн, и то лишь чувствуя вину - что, казалось бы, совсем не свойственно огненному демону. Но открыть ему рта Локи не дает.  
\- Поехали, хочу прокатиться, - с ходу говорит Локи и возвращается в спальню, чтобы взять подбитый мехом плащ. В горах должно быть холодно.  
\- Понимаю, что день выдался сложным, - уже на выезде из города говорит Шаи-йн, сегодня, ради разнообразия, похоже, а может и в силу других причин, едущий верхом, а не скользящий над камнями пылью. - Но какого тебе в роли отца?  
Локи чувствует тепло в груди даже раньше, чем понимает, что улыбается.  
\- Вижу, что хорошо, - не дождавшись ответа, с ухмылкой выдыхает демон. - Ну, так куда едем?  
\- Увидишь, - бросает Локи и, миновав городские ворота, бросает каргала в галоп.  
Они несутся молча и останавливаются только тогда, когда Белое Зеркало открывается перед ними, как на ладони.  
Над темными спокойными водами в ночном небе сияет Дерево Миров, и кажется, отражается светом портала, похороненного в глубинах озера. Локи останавливает своего зверя и спрыгивает на камни, направляясь затем к берегу.  
Здесь всё закончилось, здесь и должна начаться новая глава.  
Он закрывает глаза и набирает полную грудь свежего, почти стылого воздуха.  
\- Ух ты, - восхищенно восклицает вдруг Шаи-йн, - Вот это красавец!  
Приподняв над водой часть своего длинного мощного тела, по озеру скользит руугхат.  
Локи усмехается и невольно салютует ему рукой, чувствуя, что в душе теперь действительно всё встало на свои места.  
\- Интересно, его можно приручить? - с восторгом разглядывает монстра Шаи-йн.  
\- Можно, - соглашается Локи и смотрит на завораживающее мерцание чешуи. - Приручить можно любого. Даже меня.  
Шаи-йн смеется, даже не подозревая, что это правда.  
Руугхат подплывает ближе, да так, что вода накатывает на берег и захлестывает ноги нежданных гостей. Шай-ин, обычно не особо жалующий воду,на этот раз не выказывает ни тени брезгливости. Наоборот,спрыгивает на землю, делает шаг навстречу чудовищу. Руугхат наклоняет шипастую голову - очевидно, маленькая безрассудная букашка кажется ему интересной, - и его огромный глаз оказывается прямо перед Шай-ином. Тот восхищенно присвистывает:  
\- Досталось тебе, дружище.  
Локи поначалу не понимает, но затем руугхат прикрывает тяжелое веко, и становится виден застрявший в нем асгардский меч. Напоминание о последней битве. Очевидно, он причиняет зверю пусть не сильную, но все же боль. Шаи-йн уже поднимает руку, чтобы вытащить досадную занозу, но Локи успевает остановить его коротким окриком.  
Ничего не отвечая на вопросительный взгляд демона, он спрыгивает с каргала и приближается к огромной голове чудовища. Оно не торопится распрямлять гибкую шею, будто чует, что вреда ему не причинят. Собственно, если бы не зов Локи, руугхат до сих пор дремал бы на дне, скованный ледяными оковами, так что в уплату за свободу он проявляет почтение.  
Локи подходит ближе, проводит раскрытой ладонью по жесткой надбровной дуге зверя. Он ведь тоже не хотел сражаться, но все же ответил на зов. Выполнил свой долг перед хозяином родной земли. Значит, и Локи должен выполнить свой.  
\- Потерпи немного, я все сделаю, - предупреждает Локи, а затем, поудобнее обхватив рукоять асгардского меча, одним резким движением вырывает его из века руугхата. Тот выгибает мощную шею, оглашая равнину неистовым, полным облегчения ревом, и Локи с Шаи-йном едва не смывает поднятой им волной. Мокрые и отплевывающиеся, они возвращаются к своим каргалам.  
\- Ну как, стало легче? - интересуется демон, резкими сильными движениями отжимая свой плащ.  
Локи смотрит на меч в своей руке, и отчего-то ему кажется, что он вытащил его не из века руугхата, а из собственного сердца.  
\- Возвращайся к Сурту. У меня есть ответ для его гостя.  
\- Может, хоть обсохнуть дашь?  
Локи окидывает его выразительным взглядом.  
\- Ладно, понял, обсохну по дороге, - вздыхает Шаи-йн. - Так что передать этой светлой асгардской заднице?  
\- Пусть приходит завтра на рассвете. Я открою им портал.

 


End file.
